


A Drunken Marriage with Tea

by GeneralParasite



Category: RWBY
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Jealousy, Secret Marriage, drunk marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralParasite/pseuds/GeneralParasite
Summary: Based on the "Drunk Marriage" fanfics by Austin Ga Kill, Blaiseing Fire and Cyberleader2000, here's my attempt on the genre.Austin Ga Kill: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5545789/Austin-Ga-KillCyberleader2000: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4585321/Cyberleader2000Blaiseing Fire: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5225168/blaiseingfireDuring "Jaunedice", Jaune went to the city to stay there until he could earn the trust from his team. While staying there, he found himself waking up one morning with a woman who he'd swear was Blake. The only problem was, she wasn't.





	1. Chapter one: A hangover morning with a lovely cat

His eyes opened as he saw a half bottle of vodka on the table, as he got up he checked his surroundings to find he was still in his hotel room. He sighed as he knew what happened last night, relief as he wasn't endangered from something he would have fucked up.

He tried to get up but couldn't go as there was hand on his right leg. He panicked as he didn't know anyone who was in the room with him. As he pulled off the sheet off from the bed, he saw a woman who'd had an beautiful looking body, short black hair and two cat ears on top of her head. He noticed she was naked as well, quickly he'd looked away and ran into the bathroom. 

'Okay Jaune calm down. It's oblivious you'd drank too much last night and had a crazy night with this woman. Just try to wake her up, tell her you're sorry and get back to beacon before-' He looked at the bathroom clock as it was 7:39 '-10 and try to make your team forgive you' He looked around the bathroom to find anyway to wake the woman up. He found a towel as he morph it into a ball as he opened the door and threw it towards her, it hit her back as she yawn from her slumber. She gotten up as she turned around to see Jaune

"Hello....who might you be?" She asked him as she'd looked down to see herself naked, she'd panic as she grabbed the towel and covered her chest from the boy

"My name's Jaune" He closed the door until there was a peek "And I think we just had too much to drink and crashed here for the night"

"My name's Kali, you may be right about what happened last night." She said as she found her clothing "To be honest, when I came to Vale to find my daughter, I haven't expect to drink with a young man like yourself."

"I'm sorry mam, I'm just having a difficult time, why don't I-" He stopped as he found a piece of paper on the table, he'd took it as he saw it was a marriage certificate "Oh fuck...."

"Language, also what's wrong?" 

He pass it over to her as her face went white from what was on the paper

"Please don't tell me you have a ring on your finger" he said as he himself became white from their rings 

'WELL FUCK JAUNE! YOU'VE FUCKED UP ONCE AGAIN! FIRST CARDIN, THEN PYRRHA AND NOW KALI!'

He grabbed the bottle of vodka and began to drink the rest of it, before he could sit down Kali grabbed the bottle away from him

"Look Jaune, no offense but I don't think you should be drinking for a while considering the situation we're in" She [put the bottle down and look at Jaune. There's was something bothering him she thought "Why did you went to the bar in the first place?" 

He looked up to her "I...I don't want to waste your time" 

"Well since we're married now, you can tell me as your...wife" she joked

"I guess I can tell you the story." He sat down as she sat in the other chair "There's a guy name Cardin-" As he explained her about the situation, she learned more and more about the boy she'd accidently married "-and that's how I've gotten myself within this mess."

"Jaune, you shouldn't beat yourself up for your mistake." She said as the boy had a confused look "We've make mistakes time to time, but we shouldn't beat ourselves up for it. You should move on from it and learn from it." She placed her hand on his 

"I guess..."

"Good." She smiled at him "By the way, you've said your a student of Beacon right? Maybe you could help find my daughter?" 

"Umm sure. Who is she by the way?" He asked

"Blake Belladonna" 

His face turned white just like this morning 

"Oh......I guess she's my daughter now uh...."

"I guess so. Do you know her well?" 

"Yes actually, she's a member of our sister team. Team RWBY" 

Her face smiled as her daughter finally found others to be with "So if she's at Beacon, she must've found friends right?"

"Kind of..." She gave him a disappointing look "To be honest, she kind of likes to read alone rather than get caught with everybody's dilemmas"

"Well then." She got up and pointed her finger towards him "As her step-father, I want you to help her make new friends and maybe get her a boyfriend!" 

"Wait Kali, shouldn't we do something about this marriage before assuming becoming her step-father?" 

"I guess so....sorry it's just my little kitten hasn't been the same after she ran with The White Fang"

"I'm sorry" He hugged her "I'll try to help her, even if i'm not her step-father" 

She hugged him back while kissing his cheek

"I know you will. And don't worry about the marriage, I'll try to find out on how we'll get out of this situation."

"Thank you" he said

* * *

As Jaune got on the schools Bullhead, Kali saw him leave for school. She look at the certificate again to find that they were married two days ago before the death of her husband. She'd pulled out her photo of her family as she saw a much younger Blake, her Brother Damian and her late husband Ghira. She teared up from her memories as she looked once again at the flying bullhead. She looked down at the photo once more and put it away 

'I'm sorry Ghira. I love you, but i'm must move on' 

 

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter two: Forever screwed (and not in the sexual way you pervs)

After the events of forever falls, Jaune was glad that Cardin's bullshit ended as he saved his life from an Ursa. Jaune looked at the night sky as now he had to focus on his drunken marriage with Kali. Speaking of which, his scroll rang as the caller ID was his accidentally married wife. 

"Hey...Kali....how was your day?" He asked

"Good, it's nice to visit Vale despite what's happening in Remnant." She responded with joy "Anyways, I found the church where we were married, I asked them if there was anyway we could have a divorce, but, the only way to get a divorce is to attend a public courthouse. Which would spread the word of our marriage quick." He frowned as he knew if word gets out. He would be in deep shit

"Well...I guess we could keep it a secret until we find another solution." He said as he knew lying would worsen the situation "How long are you staying in Vale anyways?" 

"I'll be there for a couple of weeks. I'm planning to meet my daughter again." She said "If you could by chance convince her to come at the Lil France café this Saturday, I would appreciate it. I might also give you a 'nice' reward later that night." she giggled as he blushed 

"Isn't that considered a bit...taboo...ished" 

"One, that's not a word. And Two, It's not considered taboo if it's between a married couple." 

"I think it's considered taboo if-" 

"We're not focusing on the point. I just need help on seeing my little girl, so would you help me?" 

He paused as he was thinking about the consequences if this plan failed. It could end three ways if it failed, One Blake would kill him for marrying her mother. Two, Pyrrha and/or Team NPR and Team RWBY would kick his ass. Three, Goodwitch would probably expel him from Beacon or "Punish" him with her whip....oh god that would either be the most sexiest punishment or something to regret for the rest of his life.  

"Alright. I'll help you." He said as he heard her screaming in joy 

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She repeated saying "I call you on Saturday when I'm ready!" She ended the call as he sighed, how did this happen in the first place.

"Jaune...are you alright?" A voice came behind the roofs entrance. Jaune turned around to see Pyrrha standing by the door "Are you okay? After what happened today, you should be tired." 

"Yeah...just a bit tired from this evening." He responded as he saw her looking directly at him "I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said earlier, you didn't deserve my behaviour for your help." He looked down until she came towards him and hugged him. 

"It's okay Jaune, I'm just glad you're alright." he saw her smile as he knew she cared for him. But how would be explain to her he screwed up earlier this week with Kali? "I'll meet you at our dorm okay?" 

"Sure" he said as she leaves him alone. He sighed again as he began walking down the hall. Before he could reach the dorm, he saw Blake starring at the window. "Hey Blake. How have you been doing?" He asked her as she turned to him with tears in her eyes, as her eyes were red from crying too much "Is something wrong?" 

"No." she said as she wipe away her tears "Nothing is wrong. I'm sorry." she sat down on the ground as Jaune did as well 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"......" she was silent as she didn't know how to tell him about her sadness "It's been Six years since my father passed away...." 

Jaune was dead silent as he didn't knew how long it's been for Ghira's death 

"I'm sorry." Jaune said as he placed his hand on her shoulder 

"It's fine. Would you mind if I talk about him?" she asked him as he was surprised 

"Sure." He smiled at her as she brighten up from her sadness 

"He was born with a loving father and his mother-" For the rest of the night she would go full detail about her father as Jaune listened to her. He would admit it was weird being with her all this time as they hardly talked to each other despite their teams being friends, and now after this morning, he's now considered her step-father. After their talk, he saw Blake had fallen asleep. He carried her towards her dorm as he knocked on it. Seconds later, Yang opened the door and eyed the boy carrying her partner.

"So Vomit boy. You're interested in Blake?" She asked with a smirk on her face, making Jaune gulped 

"What! No. No. She'd fallen asleep and I Just wanted to carry her back without bothering her!" He was trying to explain to Yang as she chuckled 

"No worries Jaune, just trying to mess with you." She stepped aside letting Jaune inside as he saw Ruby and Weiss sleeping on the left side of the room. He placed Blake on her bed as he heard her mumbling "So Jaune" he turned around to hear Yang whisper "What were you two doing outside in the halls?" 

"Nothing much, just talking."

"Hmm. Really? Never expected to talk to you considering you two hardly share a conversation since our teams formed" She said raising an eyebrow "Are you sure you two weren't doing anything **naughty**?" She finished with a wink 

"Trust me Yang. Even if she was interested in me, I wouldn't be her type." He tried to persuade her 

"Alright. But in all honestly Jaune, if she did gave you a chance, you should take it before someone else takes her away." She said as Jaune left the dorm

"Trust me Yang, she's not into me." He said 'Because it would be weird dating her step-father' 

* * *

Kali awoken as she was in the apartment she and Jaune were staying in. She felt alone even knowing that she'd married an younger man, sighing while standing up, she walked over to the window to see the city. She knew it was the anniversary of her husbands death, the White Fang he once rule turned on him by his first lieutenant as her brother sliced off the murderer's head off, but it also left a miserable impact for Kali and her daughter. After Ghira's memorial, she didn't knew if she could love again knowing that she just wanted a simple life for Blake and herself. But after "accidently" marrying Jaune, she thought maybe she could give love another chance. 

Plus, there's no harm of having him being younger than herself...is there?

* * *

As Jaune awoke from his slumber, he saw the rest of his team sleeping in their beds. He grabbed his scroll as he saw Blake texted him

-SilentNinja-

Hey Jaune, you up?

-BlondeKnight-

Yeah. What's up?

-SilentNinja-

I wanted to thank you for last night, so I was wondering if you would like to join us in the city today?

Jaune froze as he knew there could be a chance that she might see her mother there and another that she might learn about their secret. He sighed as he texted back

-BlondeKnight-

Sure, I'll meet you guys at the pads in 10

-SilentKnight- 

Ok, see you there

He got dressed but before he left the room, he heard Pyrrha waking up

"Oh Jaune. Where are you so early?" She asked him with concern 

"I'm just heading out for a bit." He responded "Going to the city for something. Would you like anything while I'm gone?"

"No..I'm fine. Have a nice time" she said as she went into the bathroom as Jaune left the dorm. She stood behind the bathroom door as she had a feeling Jaune wasn't going to the city without the reason. 

* * *

As Team RWBY and Jaune's bullhead landed, they went to the docks as Jaune watched the team talking about the competition. He decided to look around the corner shops and saw a Tea house, he decided to check if they have anything good. As he entered the shop, it smelled of many types of tea as he went towards the fresh herb section and look at the brands. As he read through the brands, he saw someone standing by the corner, as he gotten closer to the person, he saw that it was Kali.

"Kali?" Jaune asked as she gasped in fear 

"Oh Jaune....Please don't scare me like that." She took a deep breath from his sudden introduction  "What brings you here?"

"Just checking out the variety of tea. Need something to calm my nerves."

"Well then, I recommend Valerian Root Tea, It'll calm all of your anxiety and tastes good." She smiled at the boy 

"Sounds good, how about yourself? What are you interested?" 

"Well I'm more interested in-" Before she could answer, they heard people arguing. Jaune walked towards the stores window to see Blake and Weiss yelling at each other and Kali walked behind him, trying not to get notice. "It's been many years since I saw her left." She touched Jaunes hand 

"Why don't you go out and talk to her?" He asked

"I...can't. Not yet, I have to plan our reunion right." She held her hand with his "And let's hope she understands our situation."

End of Chapter two


	3. Chapter three: A long awaited reunion

As Jaune and team RWBY headed back to Beacon, Blake and Weiss kept yelling throughout their return. Jaune thanked god that he had pills for the headaches those two were causing him.

As he entered his dorm, he sees Pyrrha on her bed, reading a book. As Jaune put his shopping bag by the door, he went into the bathroom and took some of his pills, Pyrrha noticed of how stressed he looked.

"Jaune, are you okay?" She asked her partner with concern

"Yeah. Just tired is all." He laid down on his bed as Pyrrha came and sat by the desk's chair

"What did you do in Vale?" 

"Just....shopped." He tried to keep Kali out of his story "I've actually bought some tea boxes if you want to try some." He went by the door to pick up the bag as he pulled out the box of Valerian Root Tea Kali recommended earlier. "Should I get some cups of hot water?" 

"Would you mind?" 

"Of course not." He said as he went into the hallways. Before he could get the water, he heard Weiss and Blake continually yelling at each other. After returning from the cafeteria with a kettle of hot water, he still heard the two yelling. He decided that he should put a stop to this as he dropped off the kettle in his dorm and went towards Team RWBY's dorm, he was about to knock until the door burst opened as he fell to the ground, seeing Blake running away. 

"I can't believe this! One of them on our team!" Weiss shouted as RW(B)Y saw Jaune on the ground "What do you want?!" 

"I want to know what's going on?" 

Ruby help him up "Well, you see-"

"SHE'S A FAUNUS!" Weiss shouted "She has been a Faunus the whole time and never told us!" 

"So?" Jaune said as the rest were confused 

"SO! She might be a White Fang Spy, a terrorist, an assassin. Do you know how dangerous she could be to Beacon?!" Weiss asked him

 "And?" Jaune asked 

"AND?! ARE YOU NOT UNDERSTANDING THE SITUATION WE'RE DEALING WITH?" she yelled at him

"So what if she's a Faunus? If she was keeping her identity a secret, then it must have been for a good reason." 

"And what would that be?" 

"For one, You." He said as he saw Weiss was enraged by what he said

"Excuse me?" 

"It's not hard to explain. Your family have been treating the entire Faunus race like dirt and you expected that she would tell you who she really is? No offense Weiss, but it doesn't take a rocket science to notice why she was keeping this secret." 

Her reaction died down as she looked down to the ground. 

"I'm going to look for her." Yang said as Ruby began to follow her 

"Same" Jaune said as he left the dorm to look behind him to see Weiss still looking down to the ground. As Jaune walked down the hallway, he heard his dorm door opening as he saw Pyrrha coming out

"What's going on?" 

"Blake's missing. I'm going to look for her." He said 

"Want me to help look for her?" 

"Sure. Go to the Library, see if she's there." 

As Pyrrha left, Jaune went outside to look for Blake. He check around various areas around the academy in search of the Faunus, as he reached the fountain, he saw her holding her ribbon in her hands as her cat ears were shown. 

"Blake?" He asked as she turn around 

"Jaune? What are you doing her-" She stopped as she forgot her ears was showing, she tried to hide her ears, but was stopped by Jaune

"It's alright Blake, Weiss told me." He looked at her as she was crying "Are you alright?" 

"N-no. I'm not alright. They know who I am now, there's no going back to them." 

"You don't know that." 

"Weiss is the Heiress of the SDC. I can't go back after her finding out after my outburst!" She was scared as she shouted to him

"Look, I know right now it's very stressful for you after what happened. But they're your team, no matter what happens, they'll always be there for you." He said as she stop shedding tears, he hugged her as he knew she needed it now more than ever. She would also needed someone she could always rely on, her mother.

"So am I interrupting something between you two?" They look up as they saw a monkey Faunus on a tree

"No. Everything's alright." Blake said as she let go of Jaune "And whom might you be?" she asked the blond faunus

"Sun. And I'm glad I finally get to meet you in person." He jumped down as he landed near Blake "So, what's going on?" 

"Nothing. Right now I need to leave Beacon for a while." She said as she went to the landing pads 

"Wait!" Jaune said as she turned around to him "There's someone who I want you to meet."

* * *

As she gotten dress from her shower, Kali sighed as she dry her hair as she knew tomorrow would be the day she and her daughter would be reunited. As she put down the dryer, she heard knocking on the rooms door. She thought it was the room service or cleaning service checking up with her. She opened the door to not see what she predicted, instead it was her daughter along with her husband.

"Blake....." She said

"Mom" Blake said

As the two stood there, they embraced each other in a hug as Jaune saw tears In their eyes. 

"My baby girl" Kali said as they continued to hug for two more minutes. After their unexpected reunion, she invited the two in as Blake and Jaune sat on the couch while Kali sitting on a chair "How did you find me?" 

"Jaune told me about how you two meet at the tea shop earlier, he said that you came to Vale to look for me." Blake responded as Kali looked at Jaune, knowing that he was lying to cover up their secret "But why are you trying to search for me?"

"I beg your pardon?" Kali asked shocked

"I thought...after dads death...working with the White Fang would show me as a disgrace to you...."

"Blake." She came over as she hugged her again "I would never be ashamed of you. You made a mistake, and I would never be angry of you for it." She said as more tears were shown

"I'm sorry." Blake hugged her back 

As the two talked about what's going on, Jaune stepped outside as he went to the main floor to get Blake her own room, as the owner gave him the key, he saw Sun sitting on the couch 

"Sup. So what's happening with Blake?"

"She's talking with her mother right now. So far things been doing well." Jaune said "I got Blake her own room for the week, giving her time to figure out what she'll do ne-" 

"Alright! We're gonna party like kings...and queens" Sun shouted 

"Um no. Just for her. Not us." Jaune said, killing Sun's party plans

"What?! Why not?!" 

"Because right now she needs rest. Not more stress." 

"Sheesh, you sound like her father or something." Sun joked

'I am her fath-step father!' Jaune mentally shouted in his head as he had the owner giving the two their own room. After two hours of the Belladonna girls having their reunion, Jaune came in the room to see the two bonding again

"I'm glad your here mom." Blake said "However, I wanted to let you know that....my team and myself aren't working with each other right now." Her mother's reaction was fearful as her daughter department from her own team

"What happened?" Kali asked

"They know who I really am, and...it's best if I'd left the group." 

"Why?"

"Because one of my team members is the Schnee Heiress." Blake said as her mother now knew the problem "I'm staying in Vale for a while, so I guess we'll get to spend some time with each other."

"I guess so" Her mother smiled as the two walk towards the door, Kali saw Jaune standing by as he and Blake went out to halls to talk

"I wanted to thank you for bringing me to my mother." Blake said as she hugged him 

"I know it's not much, but you needed her after your fight." He hugged her back as he saw Kali near the door frame, the mother smiling at him "Anyways, I'll be heading to bed, here's your room key." He handed over her room key as she looked back to him

"Thank you. I really appreciate your help." She said as she headed towards her room and Jaune was to as well, but was stop when Kali grabbed his arm and pulled him into her room. As he entered the room, she grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips. 

"kali, what are you doing!" Jaune demanded an answer 

"This is my thank you for getting my daughter over here." She said as she continued to kiss him, Jaune tried to stop her as she kept kissing him

"We need to stop before Blake-" He tried to explain to her, but she placed a finger on his lips

"She'll learn about our marriage. Right now though, I want to explore our relationship more." She said as she kissed him more as she placed him on her bed, he had a worried look 

"Um...why don't we take things slow first." Jaune tried to avoid of what's going to happen next "How about we-" She laid on the opposite side of him 

"What?" She asked 

"Cuddle?" She then got up and walked towards the door "Kali, I'm sorry I just-" she locked the door and walked towards the bed

"Alright, we'll cuddle for the night." She smiled as she laid by his side and began to cuddle with him. As they laid there, Jaune looked at her as she loved every moment right now 

"Hey Kali"

"Yes Jaune?"

"Why do you want to explore more with this relationship?"

"What do you mean?

"No offense, but, wasn't this a marriage by mistake from being drunk? Why would you want to continue this with me?" 

As she looked at him, she'd placed a kiss on his lips again

"Jaune. I've been alone for so many years after Ghira's death, as the loneliness consumed my love for him, it drove me away from finding someone else to love and move on. As I try to find someone just like my late husband, no one could ever replace him. Expect you. You showed compassion for Blake just like he did years before his death. You cared for her and showed how much you would sacrifice for her to help her, you reunited the two of us when she needed her family the most. I want to continue this because I want to start something that could last the both of until death. I want to be your wife." She ended her speech as Jaune looked surprised by her. He then placed a kiss on her cheek as she smiled back at him

"I guess we could try this marriage out. Let just be careful around the other." 

"Agree" she began to fall asleep as Jaune looked at the ceiling 

'Well, I guess this means there's no going back now....

I'm dead'.

End of chapter three


	4. Chapter four: Morning Tea and shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So recently I've been shouted out by Blazingfire over at Fanfiction.net in his "A Drunken Arcwitch Marriage" story. I wanted to say thank you to him for the shout out.

As Jaune opened his eyes, he sees that Kali was still cuddling next to him. He checked his scroll for the time, he saw it was 9:20 AM. He tried to get up from the bed, only to be stop by his wife, struggling to keep him by her side.

"Kali, I need to take a shower."

"Mmmmmn. Five more minutes." she said as she tried to pull him onto the bed again, only for him to take a step back from her reach 

As he went and took his shower, he was afraid of the others finding out about the finding out and the reaction of the marriage and the relationships that would change because of it. Would they support him, or would they be against him for making the mistake of an drunken marriage with someone he and they don't know. As he finished his shower, he put on his clothes and walked back to the room to see her in a bathrobe. 

"Oh so now you're up" Jaune joked as she giggled as she placed a kiss on his cheek and walked towards the bathroom, as Jaune walked towards the door to see if Blake was up, he saw a note under the door. As he picked it up to see it was from Blake.

_Dear mom_

_Sun and I are going to a local Café down the street for breakfast and maybe spend the rest of the day together. I'll come by later tonight and talk to you later_

_-Blake_

Jaune sigh as he didn't want Blake to get into any trouble like last night. He sat on one of the chairs, reading a text from Pyrrha. 'Fuck.' He'd forgotten to tell Pyrrha about what he did last night as he quickly texted her back, telling her he stayed at a hotel for the night again in Vale while searching for Blake. Minutes later, she texted him back as she was calmed down and told him she'll meet him there in an hour. As he put his scroll down, he heard the bathroom door open to see Kali in her dress.

"Anything new?" she asked him as she hugged him

"Just telling my partner I'm in Vale. She's coming to meet me in an hour." He said as she showed a concern look 

"And who is your partner?" 

"Pyrrha Nikos" She was shocked by the name of his partner "I know right? How shocking to know one of the best huntress in Remnant being my partner. Anyways, she's coming to meet me because last night-" As Jaune continue to talk, Kali was thinking about his partner. She knew she have to be careful about their relationship around her, knowing that the media would be all over it considering her popularity.

"Is there anything you would like to do today?" he asked her

"Well I would like to shop around Vale for a while, we don't have much from my home village so it would be nice to bring some things before I leave." 

"Alrighty then, we'll go around Vale and shop till we drop." Kali giggled by his joke as she kissed him again

"I would love that." 

* * *

As the two spent half an hour going around in Vale, they decided to stop by a Tea shop by the hotel as the two were enjoying their drinks while also talking about their life stories. He asked how she and Ghira meet in the first place, she told him that she was once a belly dancer who was hired to attend one of his birthdays, ever since then, the two got closer and closer and decided to form a relationship. 

"-and after being with him all this time, we decided to get marry and have a family together." she finish her story as she took a sip of her tea 

"He must have been a wonderful man." 

"He was.." she looked down as Jaune place his hand on her 

"You don't have to be alone now. With Blake and myself, you won't have to suffer anymore." He said as she looked at him and smiled 

"Thank you Jaune." 

"Not a problem." He let go of her hand as he took a sip of his tea until he hear someone familiar

"Mr.Arc, what a pleasant surprise."

Jaune spit out his drink as he look behind him to see Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch 

'FUCK!' 

"Mr. Arc, you haven't return last night as well as Ms. Belladonna. Care to ex-"

"Glynda?!" Kali asked as Goodwitch froze from that voice

'FUCK!!' 

"GLYNDA!" Kali got up and hugged the professor as Kali was excited while Glynda was praying that a grimm would charge through town and kill her on this spot "It's been too long Glyndie!" 

"Glyndie?" the men asked as Jaune began to laugh while Ozpin snickered while receiving death glares from Glynda

"What have you been up too lately?" Kali ask Goodwitch

"Teaching."

"That's fantastic! How is working at Beacon?"

"Fine."

"Great! How's Qrow? Is he still with his new team?"

"Yes, they're doing quite well."

As the two talk about their personal lives, Ozpin motioned Jaune to speak alone

"Mr. Arc, I just wanted to congratulate you for your marriage."

"Well than-WAIT WHAT?!"

"Well yes, It's really nice to see someone like yourself marrying so early. And to think, Ms. Belladonna as your wife."

"WAIT! How do you know?" 

"Well you did invited me as well as my associate to the wedding." Ozpin pulled out his scroll and pass it over to Jaune. Jaune looked at the picture as It was Jaune in a tuxedo holding Kali in her wedding dress as the were kissing. Ozpin and Qrow were giving the finger while the headmaster was holding the scroll. Behind the two were Peter Port and Bartholomew were drinking shots with three other people.

"Hold on...who the hell are the three other people?"

"Oh, those are Qrows team members. Team BLAK" Ozpin answered (Check out Corrupted Blood to find out more about Team BLAK. -A shameful sellout)

"I guess I'll have to leave beacon for drinking underage and getting married to an older woman right?" The boy asked as Ozpin chuckled

"Mr. Arc, let me tell you about my opinion about the current situation. I don't care if you married her." Jaune was confused now "You see Mr. Arc, I knew about the Belladonna family for a while now. When I first meet Blake, I knew her reasoning of hiding her true self. I knew what happened to Ghira and I knew what Kali was going through ever since her husbands death. When I first gotten your message of "Come down here you old fuck and see me marry this amazing woman" I knew that you would anything to make sure she'll be the happiest woman on earth." 

"Well I don't know what to s.......I called you an old fuck?" 

"Yes. Yes you did." 

As Jaune and Ozpin stood there in silence, they heard Glynda coming towards them

"Well have a wonderful day Mr. Arc." Ozpin said as the boy went back to the tea shop "So how was your reuni-"

"IF you ever mention to anyone about *shutter* Glyndie, I will fucking kick your balls inside out!" 

-Back to Jaune and Kali-

"So how do you know about Ms. Goodwitch?" Jaune asked her

"Well you see, before I was a belly dancer, I went to Beacon to study to become an huntress. As months pass by, I meet Glynda while taking Grimm studies and we'd became best friends ever since."

"Wait, you wanted to become an huntress?"

"Yes. I've actually graduated....but as I try to find work, nobody would hire me because of who I am." Jaune clenched his fist as he his blood boiled "So later on, I decided to head back home and become a dancer like my sisters. " 

"You shouldn't stop being a huntress because some people are fucking assholes."

"One. Language. Two, to be honest, the huntress job wasn't doing so well for me, there wasn't any high paying jobs at the times so I couldn't really afford my own place. Three, it was around the time of my father's failing health that I decide to stop so I could be there before he passes away." 

"I'm sorry about your father." She looked at him and smiled 

"It's alright Jaune. We always loved him as he loved us back. But when his time was passing by, we knew he wouldn't stay with us for a while longer. So we did our best, spent our time together and watch him pass by, sleeping without a pulse." she took a sip of her tea "After a year of belly dancing, I meet Ghira, had Blake years later. And you probably know the rest."

"I guess...." Jaune looked at her once again as he sigh "Kali....I just wanted to say-"

"There you are Jaune." He turn around to see Pyrrha "I'm glad to see you. Have you found Blake?" 

"Oh yes actually. She's gone out with her friend for a bit, trying to get her mind off of Weiss." Jaune explained as Pyrrha noticed Kali's appearance 

"And whom might you be?" 

"Oh, sorry. My name's Kali Belladonna. Blake's mother." Kali introduced herself

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Belladonna." 

"Wait, how did you know I was married?" Kali began to panic as well as Jaune

"Your ring" Pyrrha pointed her finger to Kali's ring 

"Oh right! Sorry silly me." 

 As the red head warrior sat down, the three began their conversation as they talk about what's been going on lately. Hours pass by as it was around five 

"I guess we should head back to Beacon Jaune. Knowing Goodwitch, she'll give us detention if we skip our curfew." Pyrrha said to her partner 

"Well actually Pyrrha. I was going to-"

"She's right Jaune" Kali added in "You should head back for the night, I'll be fine by my own." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, besides, I'm going to wait for Blake while heading back." She gave him a smile

"Well alright. Have a good night Mrs. Belladonna." He said as he and Pyrrha headed to the bullhead pads for their ride back home 

"So Jaune. How do you know Mrs. Belladonna?" Pyrrha ask while the two were in the ship

"Well you see, I meet her at the tea shop I went to yesterday. While I was shopping, I've hear Blake and Weiss yelling at each other, before I could head outside, I notice woman starring out at the window. When I ask If she was okay, she told me that the girl with the bow is her daughter. And that's pretty much how we meet." He said while trying to hold back the fact he married the older woman

"Oh, well I'm glad that you've help the two reunite after all this time." She smiled at him as he yawned 

"I'm just going to take a rest for the trip. Wake me up when we get there?" 

"Of course." As Jaune closed his eyes, Pyrrha couldn't help but smile at the boy, she then decided to rest her head on his shoulder

'One day Jaune, well be together.' 

* * *

As Kali set down her shopping bags, she took a deep breath and exhale as she grew tired from the day, as she sat on her bed, she open up her scroll to see that her brother texted her. 

"Dear Kali 

How have you been doing in Vale lately? I've been tracking down each White Fang member who's been hiding here for at least a week now, so far we've capture thirteen. 

Your Brother 

Damian"

Before she could respond, her scroll was receiving a call from...the police? 

"Hello?" 

"Hi yes, are you Kali Belladonna?" 

"Yes."

"Alright mam, we're calling you to come by the station to see your daughter. Apparently she and her friends were fighting against the White Fang." 

 

End of Chapter four


	5. Chapter five: (Step) Father-daughter bonding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for some reason I've an idea for another fanfic, but I should be focusing more on the two stories i'm already writing. I'll leave a sample of the story at the end of this chapter for anyone interested in seeing more of the story.

*Noise and chatter* Kali was waiting at the city police station after a phone call regarding her daughter of fighting off the White Fang. As she sat down in the waiting room, she saw her husband Jaune coming in the room with a concern look. 

"Hey. I got you message, are you alright?"

"Yes and thank you for coming. I'm worried that they might throw her out of the academy for the stunt she'd pulled off."  Kali look down to the ground to hide her fear of losing her daughter again. Jaune noticed this as he placed a hand on her own. 

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." 

Kali look up to the boy as she smiled "Thank you."

After waiting over an hour of waiting, Blake came out from the back as she was surprised to see her mother and Jaune

"Mom! What are you doing here?" 

"Blake. I came here after they called me, they've told me that you were having a fight with the White Fang. Is this true, were you fighting the White Fang?" Kali demanded her daughter to answer

"....yes...."

"Why? Why would you go after them? And why not ask your friends for support?"

"Because...It's my responsibility to stop them if they're in Vale." Blake said "They're the reason why dad's dead, they the reason why civilians that aren't threats are dead, they're the reason.....I've hurt so many people for equality that wasn't fair for both races." She stopped as she began to tear up. Kali walk towards her daughter and hugged her. As the daughter cried on her mothers shoulder, Jaune felt that he should have been there to help Blake during the attack. Feeling guilty for his step daughter.

* * *

As the three arrived at the Academy, they noticed three other girls inside Blakes dorm, they had bright expressions from the return of their brunette team member. 

"Glad to see you're alright Blake." Weiss said as she hand shake the girl, after that, Ruby and Yang went up to her and ask of what the cops did to her, as they stop asking questions, they noticed an older looking Blake standing by the door with Jaune

"Who's this Blake?" Ruby asked

"This is...my mother. Her name's Kali." Blake introduced her mother as the girls were shocked by the introduction 

"Well now, nice to meet you Ms. Belladonna. Name's Yang, I'm your daughters partner in crime!" Yang introduced herself as Kali giggled

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yang." 

"And this little girl in red is my baby sister, Ruby Rose!" Yang grabbed Ruby "She's our team leader!" 

"Isn't she a little young to be a student here?" Kali asked

"Well yes technically, but I've left Headmaster Ozpin quite a impression." Ruby joked as the rest chuckled 

As the girls spent hours talking to one another, Kali said goodnight to Blake and her team as she exited the dorm, seeing Jaune waiting in the halls during their time

"Oh, did you waited for me all this time. I'm sorry." 

"Hey don't worry about it. I'm just glad that Blake's okay." 

"Speaking of which, I need you to do me a favour." 

"Is it to convince Blake to meet you at the Café like you originally planned?" He asked the older woman

"No, I actually need you to spend time with her this weekend."

"How come?"

"She needs someone like you to be around her, as you saw earlier at the police station, she hasn't been doing too well after tonight. All I'm asking is that you spend sometime with her for two days." 

"Well, sure why not?" He smiled as she hugged him 

"Thank you. I'll see you later, okay?" 

"Sure." 

* * *

-Saturday-

'Alright Jaune, you can do this!' He thought to himself as he was standing outside of team RWBY's dorm, he knocked on the door three times as he waited for a response. As he heard "Just a second.", he waited for a few minutes until he saw Weiss coming from the hallway.

"Afternoon Arc, how are you today?"

"I'm fine Weiss." He said as Weiss noticed of the sudden change of him not calling her 'Snow angle'

"So what brings you out here?"

"I'm waiting for the girls to open the door so I can talk to Blake."

"How come?"

"I was going to ask her if she wanted to do anything today with me." 

'Since when was Jaune ever interested in Blake?' Weiss thought of his sudden interest in Blake 'Could something happen between the two during the whole fight?' 

As the door opened, they saw Ruby in her dressed up while Yang was still in her pajamas, Blake was dressed up for the day as well as she was reading one of her books in her bed. 

"Hey Blake. How are you today?" Jaune asked

"I'm fine, how about yourself?" 

"Good, I was actually wondering if you wanted to do anything today?" He asked the brunette, causing the rest to be confused by the boy interest in her since the two never did speak to each other so far this year. 

"Um...sure, there's actually a movie I wanted to see if you're interested." Blake said as she jumped off her bed 

"Yeah ok, I'll buy, my treat."

"Are you sure? I'm willing to pay for my own ticket."

"Don't worry about it. It'll be on me." Jaune said as the two left the dorm

"....."

"....."

"...so is it weird that Jaune's interested in Blake?" Ruby asked Yang and Weiss as they nodded 

"I'm curious as well of why Jaune is interested in Blake" Weiss said

"Awww, Snow angle doesn't have her knight chasing her anymore." Yang said in a mocking tone as Weiss threw a pillow at her 

"I'm serious. The two rarely talk to each other throughout this semester, doesn't it seemed strange for his sudden interest in her just out of nowhere?" 

"Maybe he wants to be her friend?" Ruby said

"Maybe...." Weiss said as she ponder on the change

"Wait a minute.....oh my god it make sense now!" Yang said as she had an answer 

"And what would that be?" Weiss asked

"I think....Blake and Jaune are having a secret relationship."

"......WHAT?" Weiss asked again 

"Ok so a couple days ago, I was reading one of her books around midnight, as I was finishing up a chapter, I heard knocking on the door. I answer it to see Jaune carrying Blake while she was asleep. Then there's the fact that two hadn't return the night Blake ran off, making sense of my theory of the two having a secret relationship." The two looked at Yang with questionable looks on their faces. "And now she's gone off with Jaune to the movies so she could suck his di-"

"OKAY! WHO KNOWS WHAT THOSE TWO ARE DOING! IT COULD BE A HUGE MISUNDERSTANDING!!" Weiss cut off Yang before she could finish

"I know how we could find out for sure." Ruby said as the two looked at their leader "We'll spy on them!" 

"Are we sure about this? I mean, should we spy on them to support this secret relationship theory?" Weiss asked the two sisters "Maybe they're just trying to be friends..."

"That's true, but we should still spy just to be careful of Blake being around him." 

"What why? Don't you trust him?" Ruby asked Yang

"Nope. Mostly because he's an Arc. And Arcs can be a curse towards women." 

"How would you know he's a curse to Blake." Weiss asked

"Hadn't he told you about his several sisters?" Yang asked as the other two jaws dropped 

"Wait! How do you know?!" The two said at the same time

"It's a long story." Yang said

-A week ago- 

Jaune and Yang were playing Grey ops 2 during their free time

"Hey Jaune. How many siblings do you have?" 

"Seven"

"Oh cool." she said as Jaune killed her again, declaring him the winner of the match "Ass!" 

"That's why I'm the best." He chuckled

-present time, Downtown Vale-

As Jaune and Blake went inside the movie theater, he bought the tickets as the two went to see "Morgan". As they grabbed their seats, Blake and Jaune decided to talk during the pre-show 

"And that's how I have several sisters." Jaune said as he finished his story of his family

"Wow, and here I thought Rabbits could repopulate more." Blake joked as the two chuckled "I wanted to also thank you for staying at the police station with my mom."

"Hey no problem. I was glad you were safe." He said as he took a sip of his drink

"So, why were you there?" He choked as she asked him that "Why were you with my mother?" 

"...Well, you see, she didn't want to be alone within a dangerous place, so she asked me to come by to make sure nothing happens to her." 

"But, wouldn't there be police officers there if something were to happen?"

"...yes...but she needed someone she would know to protect her. I mean come on Blake, the police in Vale aren't always going to protect everyone." 

"True." She took some of her popcorn as the trailers were going to be shown 

"Well, I'll be right back. Going to get something else." He got up as he went to the snack bar, while walking over there, he noticed some rose petals on the ground. 'Strange, why would there be any rose petals if.....Ruby!' He checked his surroundings to find her, after searching for a while, he couldn't find the younger leader. 'I should get my candy before the movie starts.' 

As Blake was watching some of the trailers, she noticed some chatter coming from behind her, which sounded like her teammates. As she turned around, she saw Ruby, Weiss and Yang sitting above her. 

"What are you three doing here?" She asked them as Yang was going to answer 

"Well you see-" 

"Blake, is it true your having sex with Jaune?" Ruby cut off Yang and ask her question. Leaving the three of them shocked 

"RUBY!" Weiss shouted 

*Shushing noises* 

"What? Wasn't that the reason why we came here? To see if she was having sex with Jaune?"

"What? NO!" Yang yelled

*Shushing noises* 

"We came here to find out what's been going on with the two. Plus, where did that theory come from" The Blonde asked her sister

"It came from you, you said She's gone to the movies to suck Jaune's di-"

"NOT IN PUBLIC RUBY!" 

*Even more shushing noises*

 "Wait, is that why you three are here?" Blake asked as they nodded "For crying out loud! We're just friends!" 

"Then why would he ask you to go to the movies?" Weiss asked

"Maybe because he wants to be my friend." 

"Oh.....So you're saying that he's still available for Weiss-cream?" Yang joked

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YANG!" Weiss shouted

"WOULD YOU FOUR SHUT THE FUCK UP! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO WATCH THE MOVIE!" The team looked down at the rows as they only saw one person sitting in the room

"What an asshole" Yang said

"Yep."

"Defiantly"

"Total Douche"

"Hey Blake I'm back, I think the girls might be here as-" Jaune stopped as he saw the rest of team RWBY "....what are you three doing here?" 

"Well Yang thinks you're having sex with Blake" Ruby answered 

"Wait WHAT!" Jaune yelled

-After the movie-

"So let's be clear on this! We're not in a relationship, we're not interested in each other and we're not having sex with each other! GOT IT!" Blake yelled at her teammates. 

"Yeah." The three said at the same time

"Alright, so me and Jaune are going to get some coffee, I'll see you three later." She said as the three went back to Beacon while Jaune and herself went to a café "I can't believe those three."

"Blake calm down. They're just trying to protect you."

"From what? You? You're not a threat to me Jaune, in any case, you're a lot like my father. Well step-father to be honest."

"Oh uh, yeah hehehehe." Jaune said while sipping on his coffee "So...have anymore relatives I should know" 

"Well I have three Aunts, Aunt Amanda, Aunt Betty and Aunt Victoria. My Grandparents passed away years ago before I was born and there's my Uncle Damian, he's currently the chief of my town while my mother's here." 

"Huh, well nice to know more about your family." 

"Well thank you for spending some time with me today."

"Hey, that's what friends are for right?" He raised his mug 

"Yeah...That's what friends are for." She raised her as their mugs clashed together

End of Chapter five

-Preview for another story- 

Son of a Branwen

"Students. Today we have a visitor coming here in class to show you how to fight against a Ursa with Hand to hand combat." Glynda Goodwitch explained as Team RWBY and Team RAIN sat down, hoping to be acquainted with the hunter coming. As Class was about to begin, they see a man coming in the room with a hood. As he released the hood, Ruby and Yang were shocked by his appearance 

"Hello Mr. Branwen, thank you for coming" 

"Of course, anything for my favourite teacher." He said as he entered the ring, he'd looked up to see the two sisters and waved to them

"Ruby, do you know this man?" Weiss asked

"Yeah! THAT'S MY BIG BROTHER JAUNE!" Ruby shouted in glee

"What?" The rest asked at the same time?

-End of preview


	6. Chapter six: Jaune's night out part one

It's been a few weeks after Jaune asked Blake to hang out with him, during those weeks the two spent more time with each other as she began to feel more comfortable hanging around with him. They would usually go to the library, the movies and/or spend time training in combat. As the second semester came closer, Jaune learned a lot from Blake as he was determined to become much better this year than the first. However, while hanging out with Blake drew jealousy from Pyrrha as she was thinking he was interested in the ninja when getting Weiss to fall in love in him failed. As he tells her that he has no interest in Blake, she still remained cautious around the cat faunus due to jealousy.

As it around Lunchtime, the two teams were having their daily lunch with the exception of Jaune who was out in Vale during his free time.  

'I know she's up to something with him' Pyrrha was watching Blake as she drawing something in her journal 'Probably a plan to steal Jaune away from me!' 

As Ruby came and explained her plan, Blake noticed that Pyrrha was looking at her. She decided to ignore it as she kept listening to the teams leader crazy plan. 

"And after that we'll head to Vale to get Ice-cream." 

"I bet Weiss-cream loves that part of the plan." Yang joked as Weiss threw a spoon at her 

"Hey Ruby, do you mind if Jaune could tag along?" Blake asked the girl as the rest were curious of Blakes question "Is that, we've been hanging around so much lately and I thought It would be nice to treat him for once." 

"He's busy that day." Pyrrha surprising the team members "He's training with me during that time."

"Well maybe next time-"

"No offense Blake, but I think Jaune needs to spend more time training and studying this year if he's going to improve." 

"But he's been doing so well so far, I hate to admit it but he has improve." Weiss said as she was surprised by Jaunes improvement over the past few weeks. 

"IF he's going to improve, he needs to train more." 

"I know, but he should take it easy for a while considering he's been doing fine." Blake said

"I didn't ask you on how to help my partner." Pyrrha said in anger

"Excuse me?" 

"He's my partner, so please, don't tell me how to help him." Pyrrha said as fire were shown in her eyes as well as Blakes 

'....so much tension here.' Yang thought

* * *

"So how are things back in Menagerie?" Jaune asked Kali as she visited her home

"Good, I might come back to Vale for a while however. After finding my daughter again, I can't lose her once again." She said as she was on a ship "Plus, I wouldn't miss a chance to be with you." she smiles at the boy who was blushing

"Yeah...hey can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"It's just...how am I going to explain to my parents that I'd married a older woman while drunk off my ass?"

"For one, Language. Two, I'll be there with you to explain everything." She said while making the boy calm with ease 

"Thanks. So Blake and I have been training with each other lately."

"That's wonderful. But would It be okay if I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you more interested in her than me?" Jaune was confused by this "It's just...I'm in my late thirties and may not look attractive when I become older, so...it's fine if you want to have a relationship with her. I won't be mad if you do." She looked sadden by telling him this. Jaune knew what she meant as while Kali looks beautiful, she would change later as age catch up with her.

"No, I have no interest in her. I only see her as a step daughter right now as well as a friend. Plus I don't want to date anyone else because of how amazing you are. Regardless of age, I still want this relationship to work." Jaune said while cheering her up "I love you Kali."

"I love you too Jaune." She was tearing up. A few moments later she calm herself down "I see you later?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Bye Jaune." She hung up as the boy took a breath as he knew he made one of the biggest decisions in his life

As he exited his dorm he decided to go and meet the rest at the cafeteria, he heard some of the students running out of the room as there was food being thrown at the door. As he avoided the food fight going inside the room, he saw Sun and a guy with blue hair hiding behind the corner.

"SUN! WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?!" 

"FOOD FIGHT WITH TEAM RWBY AND YOUR TEAM!" Sun yelled as a plate of mashed potatoes and spaghetti landed on the two boys 

Jaune took a peek to see both the mentioned teams fighting each other with food. He noticed both Pyrrha and Blake were fighting each other as they had some type of feud for a while. As Blake was dodging Pyrrha attacks, the Spartan used her semblance to gather pop cans and thrown them at the brunette as she hid behind a table, throwing some fruit at the Spartan as Ruby was preparing for her final attack. She used her semblance to gather the surrounding food while also grabbing (J)NPR as they landed to a wall as the food splatter upon them. 

As the blonde knight saw the aftermath of the fight, Pyrrha grabbed a apple pie while Blake grabbed a baguette and charged towards each other but stopped when they were floating, he saw Ms. Goodwitch using telekinesis.

"And what were you children thinking?" She asked them as Yang crashed down from the roof, making Glynda groan 

-Later on-

After cleaning up the cafeteria, the two teams went to the library as Team RWBY were setting up a board game, while Jaune was looking for a good book to read, Pyrrha came up behind him, holding a book about the ocean types of Grimm. 

"Hey Jaune, I've found a book about the different types of Grimms that live in the ocean. This would help you with Ports lessons later this semester." She said while smiling at him

"Thanks Pyrrha, could I ask you something?" 

"Of course Jaune" she said as she was hoping that he was going to confess his feeling towards her in the library where Blake could hear the two, showing her that Jaune was her and her alone.

"Why were you and Blake fighting like it was personal in the café?" 

"Oh that...well....you see we're just not in good term right now."

"I hope it doesn't have to do with me spending time with her."

"Why would you say that?" She began to worry

"Well, it's just since I've been spending time with her training, I feel like I've been using you."

"Jaune, you don't have to feel like that. I like spending time with you." 

"Well I hope I can make it up to you later on. I'm lucky to have you both as a friend and a partner." He smiled as he hugged her

'Is that all I am to you Jaune?' She hugged him back as the two went back to the group

* * *

As Kali got off the boat, she walks toward the city as she saw a Faunus pointing towards her as he was suggesting she come over to him, as she walks over, she saw he wasn't hostile 

"Can I help you sir?" she asks

"Yes sister. Are you tried of being oppressed by the humans?" he asked her

"No. why?"

"Well there's going to be a White Fang meeting later tomorrow night and we would like every Faunus from Vale to come and show support for our cause." he hands her a flyer "The password is "Locust" He then walks away from her as she was worried.

'I have to notify the police.' Before she could go to the station she then thought of them arresting her for being a spy for a member gone rogue. As she stopped to think, she then remembered that Blake was looking for them 'I can't just let my daughter go alone. What if they capture her? I-' She then remembered the day Ghira died and shed a tear. 'No! If We're going to avenge him...I have to go in and help her!" She then went a local gun store as she knew this could get ugly quick.

"Hello mam, how can I help you?" the owner asked

"Hi yes, could I have a .44 Caliber magnum?"

"Alright." As the owner went to grab the gun, Kali began to text to Jaune

"So who's it for? Your husband or family relative?" 

"Oh it's for me. I need it to get some steam off." She smirked

 

End of chapter six


	7. Chapter seven: Jaune's night out part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry for the lack of updates but College has been keeping me busy with the holidays coming up. Like I said in my Corrupted Blood chapter, I won't be putting on hiatus, I'll come back with more chapters when everything cools off at my college.

Jaune was watching Team RWBY playing the board game they were setting up earlier, he was keeping an eye on Blake who wouldn't pay attention to the game. While reading his comic, Pyrrha took the comic and gave him the book she'd recommended earlier, he decided to read it as she began to read his comic. Before continue reading, he'd gotten a message from Kali, asking him to come outside. 

As Jaune got up, he saw Sun and the blue hair boy from earlier walk by

"Hey guys, let me introduce you to Neptune."

"Sup." Neptune said 

"Nothing much." jaune said "I'll be right back guys, got something to do." He exited the library as he took out his scroll and read the message

'Jaune, I need to talk to you about the White Fang' - Kali

'Ah fuck...' Jaune knew where this was going  as he called her "Hey Kali, what's going on?"

"Jaune the White Fang are having a meeting later on in Vale, we have to see what they're doing!" She said, Jaune was worried about this happening ever since Blake was arrested for interfering with the group. 

"Fine, but you need to tell Blake."

"Jaune.....I don't want her to-"

"One, she's been focused on them for weeks. Two, she's knows who they are so she would be best to stop them. Three, if you wanted to protect your teenage daughter, then why would you ask another teenager to help you?"

".....I'll ask her tonight...."

"Thank you" Jaune said as he ended the call, only to see Blake walking out the library "Hey Blake, how are you feeling lately?"

"I'm fine Jaune, just tired is all." She answered while avoiding eye contact

"Are you sure? You look like somethings bothering you."

"It's.....remember when I was arrested for what happened at the docks?"

"Yeah. Why?" 

"I...can't get this feeling that the white fang is up to something big. I mean, working for Torchwick shows that they're planning for a terrorist attack or something even worse." Blake said while the two reached her dorm "I feel I should do something about this...but I'm afraid that they might go after my mother or the others because of me. I-" her scroll began to rang as she answered a call "Hello?"

"Evening Blake, how are you?" Kali asked 

"I'm fine mother. How's home?"

"Fine Blake, I actually came back for something but I've found something that would interest you."

"And what would that be?"

"There's a planned White Fang meeting at one of Vales warehouses tomorrow night."

"....." Blake was shocked that her mother would know this type of information "How do you know...."

"While at the docks, one of the members were telling me to come to their meeting, he even gave me a flyer." She showed her the flyer

"huh....how convenient" Blake said

"So what do you say? Help your dear mother stop their plans?" Kali said in a helpless-mocking voice

"Of course."

"Good. Also bring your friends to help you out. Especially Jaune. Which by the way, hello Jaune" The two were surprised by both the way she would talk about him and by how he was there the entire time. 

"Hi Ms. Belladonna" Jaune said 

"And how are you today?"

'We've literally just talked a while ago!' "I'm fine madam" He said while keeping a straight face

"That's great Jaune, I was wondering if you could help me and my daughter with our White fang problem?" 

"Mom, I don't he's-" 

"Of course madam, anything for a friend." Jaune cut Blake off, Blake looked at him with concern 

"You don't have to Jaune....there's no shame if you don't feel comfortable doing this."

"No offense Blake, but if I say yes, then it mean yes." 

"Alright, I'll meet you two tomorrow at your dorm. Have a good night you two." Kali ended the call, leaving the two for the night

"So....she seems pretty excited for this whole take down the terrorist scheme." He joked as she laughed 

"I know, sometimes she would get extremely excited for no apparent reason. Which could be bad or good depending on the subject."

"And this current situation with the white fang is?"

"I don't know....meh I guess?" 

"Really? Meh?"

"Oh really vomit boy. Then try to come up with something both good and bad!" 

"Gray."

"Gray?"

"Yeah. There's good, then there's bad, and the middle is the gray area. Both good and bad."

*Laughter* "You win this round Jaune." As Jaune and Blake were laughing, they heard Team RW(B)Y coming inside 

"I knew we shouldn't let the new guy play!" Yang said in anger

"You're just mad because he beat you." Ruby said as she noticed Jaune and Blake "Oh hey guys, what's going on?"

"Blake is there something you would like to ask them?" Jaune asked the brunette as she sighed 

"There's a white fang meeting tomorrow in Vale, one of the warehouse, and I was wondering if you guys could help me and my mother out." The room was silent as the group didn't know what to say. 

"So wait, you and your mom are going to infiltrate the white fang?" Weiss asked "Shouldn't we let the police know what's going on?"

"No offense Weiss but I rather not get thrown in jail again for interfering with the police's 'official' business" Blake said 

"We'll I guess it wouldn't hurt to stop what they're planning." Yang said "Alright I'm in"

"Same" Ruby said

"I guess It couldn't hurt" Weiss said

"Wow, and here I thought it would take more time to convince you three." Jaune joked

"And what about you vomit-boy? You in?" Yang asked him 

"He already agreed to help us." Blake said as she smiled at him 

"Are you sure you want to help us Jaune, it could get dangerous." Ruby asked the blonde knight 

"Trust me Ruby, I'm willing to help out my friends in any way. Plus danger is my 4th sister's middle name."

"What's yours then?" Yang asked

"Miles."

"......"

"......"

"......"

"....ok then." Blake broke the silence

* * *

-The next day-

As the gang were in Professor Ports class, Jaune was looking at his scroll for either texts from Blake or from Kali 

"Psst Jaune" He'd look over to see Pyrrha trying to get his attention "Are we training tonight?" He mentally slapped himself in the face as he forgot to tell Pyrrha he had to call of his training for the night.

"Sorry Pyrrha, but I'm kind of have to do something tonight."

"What's going on?"

"Meeting a family member in Vale tonight." He responded calmly, getting the Spartan to worry about his saftey

"Should I come with you? Just in case."

"No I should be fine. Blake is coming with me." 

This causes Pyrrha anger as he's been spending more time with her than he was with his own damn partner! Why her? Is it because he feels bad for Blake being a Faunus? Does he feel guilty for what happened to her in the past? Why is he spending so much time with her?! 

Pyrrha sighed as Class was over she was love with him the first day at Beacon, but now that he's spending more time with Blake, there's no way he could feel the same way she feels about him. Instead of letting go by, she walk towards him and grabs his arm.

"Jaune! There's something I wanted to tell you!" 

"Um. Sure Pyrrha, what's up?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha saw Blake coming out from the corner, this is her chance to show Jaune was hers and her alone. Pyrrha grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips. Surprising everyone in the hallway, Team RWBY's eyes widened as Nora was giggling like a psycho and Ren wasn't surprised by this, everyone else though, they were surprised as fuck. After three minutes of kissing, Jaune was freaking out on the inside as he was kissed by his partner.

".....Pyrrha..."

"Jaune Arc I love you! I love you since the first day here at Beacon and I will always love you!" She yelled as he was shocked by this 

".....I...." He looked down to the floor in shame ".....I need time to think about this...." He then proceeded to walk away as she was shocked he didn't respond back 

As he went to his dorm bathroom, he'd locked the door and punched the wall beside him 

'I'm fucked.' 

End of Chapter seven


	8. Peppermint tea and mistletoes (Christmas chapter) part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-canon/one shot chapter
> 
> Only twelve days until christmas, so for a special treat for all of you, here's a christmas special.   
> Update 12/14/2017: So I feel i should release a second part of this next week considering I've left some things within the story.

It was December in Vale as everyone in town were busy setting up decorations, buying gifts for others and caroling. Jaune however was in the tea shop he and Kali went to months ago deciding what to get Kali this Christmas. He was deciding either candy cane tea or white hot chocolate mix as he should buy something for his wife. He then thought 'fuck it' and bought both for her. When reaching the cash register, his scroll beeped as he saw it was a message from Ruby, apparently Team RWBY is having a Christmas party at the dorm's living room and she wanted him to come tonight. 

'I'll come by tonight' he texted her back 

'I'll let the others know' 

As he sat down on a bench, he look up to the air and sigh. This was a though year so far for him, not only for the hell that is homework that the school would give towards the students, but he was married to an older woman, the mother of one of the members of his sister team. Why did this happened to him? Because he's a fucking idiot for being a drunk and marrying the woman.

'I wonder what Kali is up to?' He pulled out his scroll and called her

-Meanwhile-

"Mam, are you sure you're alright wearing this?" a store employee asked the Faunus 

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be alright with this." Kali responded as her scroll rang "Oh excuse me for a moment." She picked up the scroll to see Jaune was calling her "Hello darling, how are you?"

"I'm fine Kali, how about you?"

"I'm doing great, just getting something for tonight."

"Did Blake ask you to come to the party?"

"Of course. She wouldn't want to forget about her mother. Are you coming tonight."

"Yep." 

"Well, would you like to escort me to the party then Mr. Arc?" She asked as he began to worry

"I-I don't know...what would the others think?" 

"C'mon Jaune, it's not like they're going to think we're married, they'll think you're escorting me to the party because of what's going on with the crime rate during the holidays." 

"umm..okay. I'll pick you up later?"

"Splended. I'll see you later then. My love." She hanged up as she took a look of what she was wearing and knew she was going to wow Jaune for sure." 

-Back with Jaune-

'Alright Jaune calm down. They wouldn't think you're married to her right?' He was trying not to worry but couldn't as he was afraid of Blake, Pyrrha and the rest finding or figuring out his secret. 'I wonder what the girls are up to anyways?' He then thought of his friends, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren and then Team RWBY. He was especially close to Blake considering he was her step-father. 'I hope she enjoys this gift tonight.' He held onto a bag with something the young ninja would enjoy.

-Dorm living room-

As the girls were decorating the room for tonight, Blake was wrapping a gift for Jaune tonight. It was a thank you gift for him, after all the bullshit she would drag him into like the time getting him to go after the White Fang in Vale or for dragging him to watch some crappy movie she was interested in. 

"Hey Blakey. Whatcha doing?" Yang asked her partner

"Oh nothing, just wrapping a gift for Jaune." 

"Oooooo, look likes you're waiting for the right moment huh?" 

"What are you implying?" 

"You, Him, alone before Christmas. Waiting for the moment he's under the mistletoe, getting the kiss of passion, then dragging him to the dorm and grabbing his di-"

"OKAY YANG! RUBY'S IN THE ROOM!" Blake shouted as she pointed to the red hooded girl baking Christmas cookies, waving towards them 

"C'mon Blake, don't lie to me that you don't like him in a romantic way." Yang smirked at her

"Yang, I've told you many times, I have no interest in him. plus, he's probably isn't interested in me so there's no pointing of dating him." 

"Why would you think that?" 

"He'd told me that he was seeing someone." Blake said without hesitation

"Is it Pyrrha?"

"Nope. If it was her, she would've told us by now."

"Speaking of which. Where is the Spartan and Weiss?" 

"We're back!" Pyrrha said as she and Weiss were carrying boxes of decorations "Have Jaune return yet?" 

"No, not yet" Blake said as the two were starring at each other, if it were an anime, their eyes would've been shooting lighting at each other

"Um..Weiss, why don't you help Ruby with the cookies with me?"

"Oh...sure Yang" the two ran to the kitchen as Blake and Pyrrha were starring at each other with anger

* * *

-Night time-

As Team RWBY, (J)NPR, SSSN, and CVFY were enjoying the party, they all wore ugly Christmas sweaters while watching awful Christmas specials like Galaxy war: the holiday special. Pyrrha however was waiting by the door for Jaune as she had a mistletoe with her. 

"Hey I see Jaune!" Ruby said as Pyrrha knew this was her chance, she waited for the door to open as she ran towards the peek and kissed his lips, as she kissed him, it...didn't felt like his. She opened her eyes to see she was kissing Kali left cheek instead. Panicking, she took steps back away from the older woman 

"Ms. Belladonna! I'm sorry!" 

*Laughing* "It's alright Pyrrha. You did have a mistletoe with you, so it's traditional you would kiss me." She and the rest laughed 

"hehehe...yeah." Pyrrha's face grew red from embracement 

"Hey. You alright?" Jaune asked as he lended her his hand, helping her off the ground "Here you Pyrrha." He gave her a small box "Merry Christmas." 

As she opened the box, she saw a golden medallion, it looked like her shield's logo. The one that her mother would tell her of how she meet her father and fallen in love with later on in life. She looks up to him and showed the mistletoe towards him, he look shocked as she placed a kiss on his cheek "Thank you Jaune. It's beautiful."

"No problem Pyrrha." he smiled as she noticed the other gifts he was carrying. "Are you giving everyone their gift tonight?" 

"Yep. I even gave one to Cardin."

"Wait Cardin? What did you get him?" 

-Twenty minutes ago-

"Hmm. what the hell did Arc give me?" Cardin asked as it was a huge box, after unwrapping it, a pack of Beowolves came out and started attacking the boy

-Present time-

"Ah something to show not to fuck with me anymore." Jaune smirked as he could still hear Cardin's screams of pain

"....okay then. Want some hot chocolate?" Pyrrha ask

"Sure." When Pyrrha left, he saw kali wearing her usual black and white dress talking to Blake, he walks towards the two as he held Blakes gift. "Hey Blake, how are you enjoying the party?"

"It's good, besides the fact the rest are watching the worst Christmas special of all time." she laughed as the crowd groan from the movie 

"Looks like it came from hell." Jaune joked

"Probably. Anyways, I have a gift for you." She handed him a box as he did as well. As the two unwrapped their gifts, they were both shocked. Blake's present was a necklace with a belladonna flower pendant. Jaune's present was a ring made out of gold with his family symbol on it

"I love it" They both said as they hugged each other. Kali was watching them as she shed a tear 

"Thanks Jaune, it's really beautiful." Blake said as she saw Pyrrha eyes glowing red from anger

"Same Blake." 

As the party continued, Jaune and the rest of teams RWBY and JNRP were playing trivia while SSSN were watching The Christmas rock movie and team CVFY were trying to stop Fox from jumping off the roof 

"Did someone spiked the eggnog?" Ren asked 

"No, Fox gets weird when drinking too much eggnog" Velvet said

"Okay next question." Yang said getting everyone's attention "In 1974, a Christmas themed horror came out. What is the film's title?" 

As everyone were trying to figured out what the movie's title was. Ruby raised her hand 

"Red Christmas!"

"Correct!" Yang said as Ruby fist bumped Nora who were working together "Better keep up you two" Yang said to Jaune and Weiss who were on a team with the lowest points. Even Pyrrha and Blake who hate each other have more points than them.

"It's not my fault that this dolt can't get a answer right!" Weiss complained

"And a humbug fuck you too Weiss!" Jaune said, making Weiss angry and everyone else snickering 

"At least I didn't give a crappy gift card to a ice cream store!" 

"It's the thought that counts!"

"The thought of unoriginality!"

"Yang, just blow my fucking brain out please." He said in annoyance

"Sorry vomitboy, don't have my gauntlets this time." Yang Joked 

"Well I guess we lost. Thanks a lot Arc." 

"No problem Weiss." He joked

"Jaune, if you want, I could partner up with you for the next round." Pyrrha said

"Same here." Blake said as the two look at each other with anger

"Actually girls, I think i'm just going to sit down for a while." He said as he sat down on the couch. He saw Kali reading her scroll "Hey, how are you tonight?" 

"I'm doing quite well thank you very much." She smiled "I love the gift you gave to Blake, it's very beautiful."

"I actually have something for you too." He gave her a small box, as she opened it. It was the same necklace and pendant but made with diamonds and rubies 

"Jaune. This is really amazing." She look towards him with a lovely smile "I have something for you as well, but it's back at my hotel room." 

"Oh...." he knew where this was going. They both got up as she went to Blake to tell her that she was heading back to the hotel for the night. 

"Will you come back in the morning?" Blake asked

"Of course. I love you." She kissed her forehead as she went to the door where Jaune was talking to Pyrrha

"Make sure you come back after dropping her off okay." Pyrrha said in a worried state

"Alright pyrrha. Thanks for caring for my well being." He joked 

"I'm serious Jaune, It looks pretty bad out there"

"Hey don't worry. I'll be back before Christmas."

-12:01 AM- 

'Well that's just fucking dandy!' After the two entered the hotel, a huge pile of snow was blocking the entrance, making everyone afraid of being trapped.

"Everyone please! Can I get your attention!" The hotel manager yelled towards the crowd "I've called the city hall, they're going to send a crew to clear the entrance tomorrow morning. Please return to your rooms for the night." 

As everyone went back to their rooms, Kali and Jaune went into her room. He called Pyrrha that he would be staying at the hotel for the night as the weather got out of control, after finishing his call, he turned around to see Kali holding his present she mentioned at the party.

"So are you ready for your gift?" she asked him

"Well kind of...I just wanted to get something off my chest first."

"And what would that be?" 

"I just wanted to...thank you for putting up with me." 

"Excuse me?" She was surprised by what he said 

"I just wanted to thank you for putting up with me. I know I may not be the most handsome guy, or the toughest, or the most intellectual, but I'm trying my best." 

She walks towards him and placed a kiss on his lips 

"Jaune Arc. Don't you ever say that again. You may not be all that, but your who you are, a wonderful man who loves his friends and would do anything for them. And that's why I will always love you."

He smiles as she kissed again 

"By the way. Here's your gift" She hands him a wrapped bag, as he opens it he saw....a leash

"...Um thanks Kali... but why a leash? Did you get a dog or-" She points to the collar as she had a smirk on her face. He took a look at the collar to see her name on it

'Well fuck....'

End of the Christmas special


	9. Eggnog with rum (Christmas chapter part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so two quick updates  
> 1: I won't be posting much chapters for both stories "A drunken marriage with tea" and "Corrupted Blood" Due to college work.  
> 2: So instead of being called Christmas in RWBY, It's Dustmas.....shit  
> 3: Yeah I know it's really late considering Christmas was yesterday, but fuck it, I rather post this chapter a day late rather than waiting for another year to post it.

As Jaune's scroll began to ring. his eyes opened up to see he was still in bed with Kali, he saw that the two were naked after what happened last night. As he turned off his scroll, he saw that he had fourteen messages. twelve from his family members (His mother, father, his sisters, his grandparents and his aunt) wile the two was from both Pyrrha and Blake. They texted him a merry Christmas, while also asking him where he was last night. He face palmed as he forgot to tell the rest about the storm covering his exit from the hotel. After reading the messages, he got closer to Kali as he hugged her back.

"Well aren't you up and ready." He heard her sweet voice as she turned around to kiss him. "How was your gift?" 

"It was nice actually. Just have to be careful with it or else I might break it." He said as she giggled 

"Don't worry, it's not very fragile." she joked as she looked down "So are you going to pull it out or continue?" 

He looked down to see he stabbing her with his 'sword' and jumped out of bed, causing her to laugh even harder

As the two spent most of the morning in bed, they quickly remembered to meet the rest for Christmas back at Beacon. They ran downstairs at the lobby to see that the entrance has been cleared and ran to the Bullheads to make it back before breakfast.

* * *

Pyrrha was finish talking to her mother and father as she wished them for a wonderful Christmas, however she wasn't having a good time herself as Jaune didn't came back last night, causing her to be worrisome for him. Returning to the dorm's living area, she saw that team RWBY as well as the rest of her team with the exception of Jaune were celebrating the holiday. A few minutes later, two older looking men came by the hallway surprising both Ruby and Yang.

"UNCLE QROW!!" Ruby ran and jumps towards him as she hugged him

"DAD!" Yang yelled as she tackled the blonde looking man

"Hey kiddos!" The blonde man said "I hope you were surprised by us." 

"Tai wanted to come by for Christmas so you two won't get lonely." Qrow said 

"And why did you come along?" Ruby asked

"Just for the eggnog." He chuckled as his niece pouted "Ah come on kiddo, you know it's one of the best drinks for the holidays."

"Hmmm.True" She said as she hugged him again

"So which one of you are apart of my girl's team?" Tai asked the rest

"That would be us." Weiss said as she raised her hand beside Blake

"Nice to meet you two. Name's Taiyang" He raised his hand as he and Weiss shook their hands "So I'm guessing you're Ruby's partner?"

"Yes, I presume you know who I am?"

"Yep. Weiss Schnee right?"

"Correct."

"We'll it's nice to meet a Schnee that isn't annoying." Qrow said as he drank out of his flask

"How rude." Weiss said 

"And how about you? I'm guessing you're my sunflower's partner?" Tai asked Blake

"Yes. Name's Blake. Nice to meet you Mr. Long."

"Call me Tai, Mr. Long kind of make me look like a pervert." He laughed as everyone with the exception of Yang groaned 

"Eight fucking hours of this guy, I'm still surprised I'm even alive." Qrow said as he laid down on the couch "So who's the rest of your friends?"

"Oh. Well this is Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." Ruby introduced the others "The one that isn't here right now is Jaune Arc, we kind of don't know where he is right now."

"Which he's here right now with a special guest." They turned around to see Jaune and Kali "Hi, sorry for not coming back but the entrance to the hotel was blocked by a huge snowbank so we've decided to stay for the night at Kali's room."

"But wait, why didn't you call us?" Pyrrha asked in concern

"Oh well you see some jerk spilled his coffee on my scroll when we were exiting the lobby." Jaune pulled out his scroll to see that it was soaked in coffee

"Wow what a scrooge!" Nora said

"Yeah a real scrooge." Kali said

-Earlier that day-

As the two were getting cups of coffee, Kali had thought of something

"Wait. How are we going to explain to the others that you could call them last night?" 

Jaune then realized the mistake, grabbing his scroll and pouring coffee on it "Problem solved."

-Present time-

"We'll I guess it's time for breakfast!" Yang said as the group continued their activities. 

The two groups and the grown ups did their usual Christmas activities by opening their presents in the morning, having their breakfast and watching the Christmas specials that would run on T.V. While Jaune would have enjoy the activities, he was having a hard time enjoying the day as Blake and Pyrrha were giving each other glares during breakfast, if they continue this rivalry, then it could lead into something the two would regret later on. But there was also the fact that Qrow was looking at Jaune the entire time, giving him this weird look. Jaune knew who Qrow was as he apparently had Ozpin invited him during his and Kali's drunk marriage, he'd hoped that Qrow wouldn't remembered the boy, but it wasn't likely.

"So Kali, I'm guessing you're the mother of Blake." Tai asked her while having their coffee

"Correct, I'm guessing you're Ruby's and Yang's father?"

"Correct, Name's Tai, pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too Tai." 

"So what's a lovely woman like you doing lately?" 

"I've been spending time at Menagerie, working with my brother as I'm the town's leader since my husband passed away."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, it's been years since his death."

"Still, you shouldn't hide your pain."

"I haven't actually, there's a man I've known for a while who's been helping me with life. I love him dearly as he brought a light to the darkness that surrounds me and my daughter." She took a sip of her coffee

"Are we going to meet this man?" Tai asked "I could ask him to talk with Yang considering her mother left us when she was a infant." 

"Maybe one day." She looked behind Tai to see Qrow talking with Jaune

-With Jaune and Qrow- 

"So....how's Christmas so far?" Qrow asked the young boy

"Fine......I'm guessing you know who I am right?"

"Jaune Arc. Son of Leonardo Arc."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Do you know....anything else?"

"Well since you've asked." Jaune gulped "You are my niece's friend."

"I mean....do you remember anything while spending time with Headmaster Ozpin months ago?"

"....wait a minute....there was this one time we've went somewhere"

"And?" Jaune began to worry about what his answer would be

"This awful sushi place, it was really fucking terrible."

"Oh....."

"And I know about your marriage."

Jaune jumped out of the couch as everyone looked at him dragging Qrow to the hallway. As Jaune pushed the older man into his dorm room, he took a extra look outside to make sure nobody was there

"Look kid, no offense, but If you're implying what I think you're planning, I hate to break your heart by saying I don't swing that way."

"NO GODDAMNIT! THAT'S NO THE REASON I BROUGHT YOU HERE!"

"Then what is the reason?"

"YOU KNOW MY SECRET!"

"Oh that? Look kid, you were drunk as hell that night so I won't blame you for the mistake, plus you're not that type of guy that would use the marriage for the advantage of free sex." Jaune was confused by what Qrow was saying "You see Jaune, if any other guy with your age found out he married a 'Milf' like Kali, he would've used this marriage for free sex and nothing else, but the way Ozpin would talk about you and Ruby's messages of how you've spend time with Blake proves that you're doing a better job than I've thought of first."

"Oh...Thank you..."

"No problem. Speaking of sex, how was she last night?" 

"WAIT HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LAST NIGHT."

"Oh, long story really."

-Christmas Eve- 

As Qrow couldn't sleep due to Tai's snoring, he decided to sleep at one of the other hotels for the night as Tai's snoring is like a Grimm scratching a chalkboard. Before the snowbank could block the door, he'd book a room an hour before midnight. While getting some ice for his drinks, he heard screaming from the room next to his. 

"YES JAUNE! RIGHT THERE!" 

'Jesus, not even on Christmas I can drink In peace.' 

-present time-

"Oh god..."

"Yeah...She must have loved it considering she was screaming for hours."

* * *

When it was time for the Turkey, Jaune saw Kali by the balcony. 

"Hey, so how was Christmas with Blake so far?" He asked his wife

"Wonderful, however I wish that she and Pyrrha would get along. They've been at it all day."

"I've been noticing that as well." He stood by the railing as he looked at her 

"I've heard that Tai was trying to hit on you."

"Indeed, but I told him I was seeing someone else who'd change my life so far this year."

"Sounds like a great guy. Do you think I would get to meet him?" He joked as she walk towards him placing a hand on his cheek

"You know whom I talking about."

"I know, I just want to know his name."

*Giggle* "His name is Jaune arc, and he's my husband." She kissed his cheek as the two hugged each other

The end

"Oh by the way, we kind of have to tone down the screaming during sex."

"What why?"

"Because Qrow heard us all night yesterday."

"......oh my god..."

"Yeah. It's going to be an interesting marriage."


	10. Chapter eight: Jaune's night out part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating and releasing any chapters for a while, I've been busy with college work lately. Thank you for being patient with me. Also I've reached over 10,000 hits on my Corrupted Blood story so thank you everyone for reading that story.

It was nighttime as Jaune went to Team RWBY's dorm after waiting for a clearing from Pyrrha, it's bad enough he'd married while drunk, his partner confessed her love for him. There were so much going on right now he'd just hoped things go smoothly tonight. As he knocked on their door, he saw Ruby opened the door.

"Hey Jaune, are you okay?" She asked in concern

"I'm fine, It's just complicated right with Pyrrha."

"It shouldn't be you Arc." He turned around to see Weiss "It shouldn't be you. I mean how the ever living hell did you got her to fall for you! You barely knew her at the start of the initiation!"

"I agree with you Weiss, I'm not sure how I was able to impress her, but I can't return my feeling towards her." Jaune said as the two were confused by this

"What do you mean?" 

"I....already have a relationship with someone..."

The two were shocked

"What! Who!" Ruby asked

"It's not important right now." 

"Well it's very important considering you're already in a relationship before Pyrrha's confession." Weiss yelled

"Look! Can we focus on what we're currently doing before asking me a million questions?" 

"Fine, but after we're done, you're fixing this whole situation you've caused!" Weiss said as she went to the bathroom 

"Don't take it personally Jaune, she cares for Pyrrha." Ruby tried cheering him up

"No she's right Ruby. I did fuck up. I made a huge mistake before and now I'm paying the price for it." 

"Who are you with a relationship by the way?" 

"Not now Ruby. Please." 

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"It's alright red."

As the two awaited for Yang and Blake to return, Jaune waited outside in the halls as they changed into their new clothes for tonight. 

"Alright, you can come in now." Ruby yelled 

He opened the door as he saw them in their new clothes "Wow you girls look great." 

"Thanks, but we're going to wait for Blake's mom before we go." Yang said as Blake looked at him with concern

"Are you alright though Jaune? I mean what happened earlier...."

"I'm fine Blake, just tired is all." He said as he cut her off "So where's your mom by the way?"

"Right here." Kali answered as Jaune turned around as he and the girls were shocked by what she was wearing. A Black motorcycle jacket, a black V-neck shirt, a short skirt, leggings and boots in the same colour. "Is this appropriate to wear tonight?" 

As Jaune avoided eye contact, the rest were shocked by her attire

"Mom...where did you get those?" Blake asked 

"I've went shopping earlier and thought why not try something new." 

"Why-nevermind, you're here so let's discuss the plan." Blake sighed in defeat 

"Ruby and myself will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies, or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss said

"From what the flyer is promoting true, then the White Fang's meeting would be one of the warehouses, If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning."

"I have an old friend on the shady part of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information from him shouldn't be too hard." Yang said 

"So what are the two of us suppose to do?" Jaune asked

"Well you can come with me while Kali goes with Blake while you go with me." Yang said "Come on my fellow blonde, adventures await." 

"Wait, so should i go too considering I'm blonde?" The group looked out the window to see Sun hanging upside down from a tree branch 

"SUN!" Blake yelled 

"Oh hey." Sun said calmly 

"So how long were you there for?" Kali asked

"Oh I do this all the time."

"You do WHAT?" Weiss asked in anger

"I climb trees all the time." Sun said as she gave him a disgusted look "So...are we finally getting back at this Torchwick guy?" 

"We're going after him. As a team" Blake said implicating the group 

"Sorry Sun, we don't want to get our friends involved if they don't want to." Ruby said

"But you're got Jaune to join, plus Ms. Belladonna."

"Well to be honest, I've kind of brought this upon Blake." Kali said "Plus Jaune gladly volunteer."

"So could me and Neptune volunteer then?" Sun asked as the girls went to the window to see Neptune hanging by a pipe 

"How did you even got up here?" Ruby asked

"I have my ways." Neptune said in confidence "But can you let me in, I'm pretty high up right now." While the girls helped Neptune, they explained their plan to the two boys as Jaune went to talk with Kali

"You look beautiful tonight." The knight complimented her

"Why thank you." she said as she watched the girls talking to the other two "Do you think we'll be able to stop the White Fang's meeting tonight?" 

"To be honest, anything that would hurt them will be good by any means." He responded

"Same." She said as she saw Blake walking towards them

"So Sun will come with me to the meeting, so why don't you two watch our backs outside and wait for my signal if we need backup?" 

"If you're sure, then ok." Jaune said

"Fine by me honey."She said as she placed her hand on her shoulder "Just be careful in there." 

"I will mom, thank you." Blake said as she hugged her

* * *

As the two were outside near the warehouse, Jaune brought some tea from a store as the two waited for the signal for backup, however Kali noticed Jaune looking at his scroll time to time, checking if there's any messages or calls he'd missed

"Is there something wrong Jaune?" She asked 

"What? Oh no, nothing's wrong." 

"Did something happened?" 

"No....yes actually."

"What happened?" 

"Well..do you know my partner, Pyrrha Nikos?"

"Yes?"

"Well, earlier today, she'd confessed her love to me."

"....oh..."

"And now, things are awkward between the two of us, even Team RWBY is questioning me of why I haven't return my feelings towards her."

"And what are your thoughts about this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you in love with her the same way she's in love with you?"

"Kali...you know that I'm already dating you."

"I know, but do you have feelings for her. I won't be angry if you do considering this relationship is built upon a drunken mistake."

He looks towards her as he sighed

"No. I never had any feeling towards her, and I love you in all my honesty."

"And why is that?"

"It's because whatever It was either a drunken mistake or something more meaningful like it was fate that decided the two of us should be married, I know that if I've married you because I was drunken, then there's probably something that you've intrigued me to marry you."

"And what would happen if you were asked to explain why you can't return your feelings to Pyrrha?"

"Then I have to be honest and say I've found someone else I've fallen in love with." He then walks over and placed a kiss on her forehead 

"I don't want to cause you harm because of our relationship." She kissed him back

"Well I'll just adjust in the situation. We came this far without messing up, how hard can it b-"

He stopped as they heard an explosion coming from the warehouse as a robot was chasing Blake and Sun.

"Oh shit!" 

"Language, plus let's go!" She said as the two began their pursuit of the robot, only for Kali to stop as she saw something more important. 

"KALI!" Jaune shouted as she ran behind him "SH-crap!" He quickly called Blake

"NOW'S NOT THE BEST TIME JAUNE!" She said on her scroll 

"I KNOW I SAW THE GIANT ROBOT! BUT YOUR MOM STOPPED FOLLOWING AND WENT BACK TO THE WAREHOUSE!" 

"WAIT WHAT? WHY?" 

-Back with Kali-

As she saw the recruits exiting the warehouse, one person caught her eye as he left the building to the alleyway as she followed him. The man went into a bar as she followed, the inside had people drinking while watching a sports game. 

"Well. Well. Well, if it isn't the lucky bride." She turned around to see a female bartender "What brings you back?"

"You know me?"

"Why yes, you and your young boytoy were kissing and drinking her the last time. He'll you were begging him to bang you on the counter but he decided that you two should get married." 

"Oh...." She blushed as she never knew drinking would cause her to act immature and horny "I'm actually looking for someone. He'd just came in, looks like a wolf faunus."

"In the restroom. You're not gonna cheat on the boy aren't you?"

"Oh no. I'm just want to say hello." She walks towards the mens restroom as she saw the wolf faunus washing his hands

"Hey read the sign lad-oh my god. Kali?"

"Hello Melvin." She said while glaring at the man

"I...thought.."

"No you didn't." She walks towards him "Why don't we spend sometime getting to know what we've been up to?" She pulled out her revolver as she hit him on the face, knocking him out *Sniffing* "Jesus christ, you're forty-eight years old and still can't flush the toilet?" 

End of chapter eight


	11. Chapter nine: Jaune's night out part four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so short chapter. I apologize as College isn't doing so well for my time schedule, also thank you for over 5000 hits on this story, I really do appreciate it. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

Kali took the kettle off the stove as she was preparing her tea, it's was a long night for her as she had a long night. Helping Blake finding the white fang, spending time with Jaune after his partner and now confronting the man who killed Ghira years ago. As she heard knocking on the door, she knew the night hasn't ended yet.

"Mom? We're here!" Blake yelled as she and Jaune came in her room "Jaune told me you ran off without his notice. Did something happen-" She stopped as she saw a man with a brown bag covering his head

"Oh god she'd kidnapped someone." Jaune said with fear

"I didn't kidnapped someone." Kali said as she sipped her tea "I just forcefully invited my guest here to have some tea."

"So you kidnapped him?" Blake asked 

"Forcefully invited."

"It's basically kidnapping." Jaune said

"Not unless you've invited them in your home." 

"MOM! Can we please focus on who this guy is?!" Blake demanded

"Fine. Jaune, please be a sweetheart and remove our 'Guest's head cover." Kali asked him as he nodded, walks towards the captive as he removed the bag. Blake eyes opened wide as she was surprised 

"So who is this guy?" He asked as Blake grabbed the kettle and threw it towards the captive as he screamed in pain "Blake! What the fuck!" 

"Not now Jaune! Not now!" She responded in anger as she grabbed her sword and pointed the tip of the blade to the man "Give me one reason why I shouldn't murder you!"

"Kali-"

"Do what she saids!" Jaune was surprised by her change in tone, the older woman was encouraging her daughter's behaviour 

"Kid? I-it's been a while...how've you be-" Blake punched him in the jaw as she had rage within her eyes 

"Can somebody please tell me who's this guy is before we kill him!" Jaune demanded as the two belladonnas looked at him

"He killed my father years ago Jaune." Blake answered as Jaune was shocked by this, the man tied up was the murderer of Blake's father and Kali's husband "How did you even found him mom?" 

"I've saw him running out from the warehouse, apparently he was apart of the white fang meeting." The older woman said as she came over to her daughter "So what do you want to do with him?"

"Excuse me?" Blake asked

"Blake, I'm asking what do you plan to do with him?"

"What are you thinking?" 

"I'm thinking of turning him to the police." 

"What?" Blake was surprised by her mother's choice of letting her father's killer being arrested "But..after all this ti-"

"If I were to kill him right now, then neither I or you would be the better person in this complicated mess. You wanted a better future for both Faunus and humans, right?" Her daughter nodded "Then there should be times where we should take a closer look at the person we know." She took her hand as she they walk towards Melvin. "Look at him, he's weak, reeks of alcohol and look's like a mess. He would be better off dying than rotting in prison for his crime. It's your choice Blake, just be prepare for your action." 

Blake looked at the man as she knew what to do "You're going to tell me everything about the white fang's operation in Vale. If you cooperate, I'll consider letting you walk."

"Fine kid, you win." Melvin said as for the next few hours he told the three everything about the current white fang operations in Vale, an hour later, they dropped him off at the police headquarters as he would suffer and rot in Jail. After dropping him off, the three went back to Kali's hotel room for dinner with the rest of RW(B)Y surprising them there.

"So where were you three?" Weiss asked the three who came back

"It's complicated to say, just had some family business to take care of." Blake responded as she crashed down on the couch 

"What kind of family business?" Ruby asked

"Old history. But that's not important now, I've got more information on where the White Fang might be hiding. They're at Mountain Glenn." 

"So we should get our first mission around the area then?" Yang asked

"Exactly."

"Okay girls, I think we had enough excitement for one night." Kali said as she grabbed her scroll "How about we order takeout for our handwork." 

"Sounds wonderful" Weiss said 

"So what would you guys like?" 

"Pizza." Yang said

"Chinese." Weiss said

"Chicken wings." Ruby said

"Sushi." Blake said in excitement

Kali looked at Jaune as he was the only one who would break the tie 

"Pizza sounds nice." Jaune said as Yang raised her hands in victory as she won. After an hour of waiting, they were all at the dinner table where they had their pizza. As they got settled with their dinner, the six were talking about their life stories and family members, Kali was surprised when Jaune mentioned that he has seven sisters, which got a chuckled by both Blake and Yang. When cleaning up the dishes Kali smiled as she loved spending time with Blake, Jaune and the rest of team RWBY, it brought happiness to her when confronting a part of a bad history from earlier tonight.

The three girls left the hotel, leaving Blake, Jaune and Kali alone

"So. Are you going to take it easy for tonight?" Jaune asked 

"Yeah. I mean, we've did do some damage towards them so I guess I can sleep well knowing we've put a stop towards them." Blake said as she looks towards him with concern "I am concern about Pyrrha."

"I know...I don't know what to do.."

"Well do you have feelings towards her?" 

"...no.."

"Then you should tell her."

"Wow. Just like that?"

"To be honest Jaune, yes. There's nothing more to be said, just tell her your sorry but you have no intention in dating her." 

"I don't want to hurt her."

"I know. But you have to." She got up as she went to the bathroom "It's part of life, sometimes you need to lay down the hard truth." After using the washroom, she noticed that her mother's room door was opened, she took a look inside as she found a picture of herself, her mother and her father Ghira. She held the picture, remembering the days of her youth, careless, happy and- she stopped as she saw a folder with Vales city marriage written on it. This raised a red flag for her for who married her mother, as she opened it, it made her want to kill him.

-Living room-

As Jaune played around his scroll, Kali sat down on the couch beside him

"I'm not sure if I can tell her the truth."

"Jaune, you have to."

"I...I can't hurt her even more."

"Not telling the truth will hurt her even more."

"YOU FUCKER!" Blake came around the corner with fire within her eyes as she punched Jaune in the face, causing him to fall on his back as she grabbed her sword "HOW COULD YOU?!" 

"BLAKE!"

"NOT NOW MOTHER! HOW COULD YOU!"

"How could I what?" Jaune asked as she pointed the top of her blade towards his skull 

"HOW COULD YOU MARRY MY MOTHER BEHIND MY BACK!"

"WAIT! HOW DO YOU KNOW!" Kali yelled as Blake threw down the documents of their marriage, the mother thought she hid them, but she thought wrong

"N-now Blake.."

"SHUT IT ARC!"

"BLAKE!" Her mother shouted "YOU PUT THAT SWORD AWAY FROM HIM THIS INSTINCT!"  

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU! YOU MARRIED HIM BEHIND MY BACK! ALL THIS TIME I THOUGHT HE CARED ABOUT ME AS HIS FRIEND, WHEN IN ACTUALITY, HE'S MY STEP-FATHER!"

"REALLY? WHO A STEP-FATHER JUST INGORE HIS FAMILY WHEN THEY'RE IN PAIN? WOULD A STEP-FATHER JUST BANG HIS NEWLY WED WIFE AND LEAVE HIS STEP CHILD WITHOUT A CARE IN THE WORLD? WOULD HE NOT SACRIFICE HIS LIFE JUST TO HELP HIS STEP-DAUGHTER?" 

"I...I" Blake was at a lost for words, he was there when she needed him the most, when he spend time with her, it felt fulfilling to her. When fighting against the white fang, she knew he would do anything to help her. 

"Please Blake. Let's talk about this." Kali said as she took Blake's sword and set it down 

"I...I'm sorry Jaune." She then tackled him as she cried on his shoulder "I should have never done this to you." 

"It's alright Blake." He hugged her back "It's alright." 

When the fight calmed down, Kali and Jaune began to tell her of how the two got married in the first place, telling her that Kali wanted to keep the marriage going, and how Kali would ask of Jaune to spend time with Blake. 

"So what are we going to do know?" Blake asked

"Excuse me?" Kali asked 

"I'm asking what do we do now? Should we just move on and pretend this never happened or-"

"Yes." Kali said calmly "It's best that we pretend that the fighter earlier never happened and move on. We're opening a new chapter within the belladonna family with Jaune as my new husband and your step-father."

"Jaune...are you okay being my...step father?" 

Jaune looked at the two as he knew the cat was out of the bag (No pun intended) 

"If it's alright with you Blake, then yes."

"Fine by me." She said 

As they parted their ways with Kali, Blake and Jaune took their ride back to Beacon, the two hadn't spoke since they left the hotel. When reaching their dorms, Jaune noticed that Pyrrha wasn't in his dorm, instead he saw Nora and Ren 

"Hey...where's Pyrrha?"

"Training." Ren said as he was reading his book "She needed to take some steam off."

"Mostly because of you." Nora added 

"Nora!"

"What it's true. He just ditched her after she told him about her love for hi-"

"I think I'll just sleep in the living quarters for tonight." Jaune said as he took his blanket and pillow and headed to the quarters as he didn't had time for bullshit. But before he could get there, he saw Blake standing by her dorm 

"What's up?"

"I just need time away from my team."

"Do you want to stay with us then?" She asked as he raised his eyebrow "We have a spare mattress, and I don't think the rest would mind."

"I guess it couldn't hurt."

She went back into her dorm as the rest of RWBY agree to let him sleep there for the night. When it pass eleven, Jaune looked at Blake as she was sleeping peacefully, even knowing her newly friend was her step father.

'What a wonderful fucking life.' He thought as he drifted into slumber, hoping things could get better.


	12. Chapter ten: The truth hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day everybody

"Jaune. Time to wake up!" Ruby said as she was trying to get the young knight ready for combat class

"No time to waste Arc!" Weiss said as Jaune grumbled in annoyance. 

"I'm up." He said as the two went back preparing to their school work, as he saw Blake reading her book. When RW(B)Y left, the two were alone "I'm going to tell her today after class."

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yes. I can't lie anymore. It's best that I tell her the truth before I hurt her even more." 

"This won't end well, will It?" 

"It never does."

* * *

As the two reached combat class, they saw Pyrrha was fighting against Team CRDL by herself, and by the way they were watching her, she was aggressive for the boys as she was putting all her anger towards the four team members. It caused Jaune's spine to shiver by the way she was pummelling the boys as he knew he was the reason she was aggressive.

'Ah christ, let's hope she doesn't kill me for what I'm about to tell her.' He thought as she finally finished her match against CRDL 

"Would anyone else like to volunteer for the next match?" Glynda asked the students as they went silent because they didn't want to get killed by the invincible warrior herself. "Or would you like to pick Pyrrha?" 

Pyrrha turned her attention towards Jaune as she gave him the look of anger. "I wouldn't mind fighting against-" 

"I'll fight her." Jaune said as everyone turned their attention as if he was a fucking moron for challenging the spartan warrior 

"Mr. Arc, as much I don't mind have two team members fighting each other, I think it's best that-"

"I accept his challenge." Pyrrha said calmly 

"-I guess." Glynda said as Jaune made his way down to the fighting ring as he prepared himself, when entering the ring, he could see that her eyes were red, knowing it was her crying. As Glynda set up the ring's timer and Aura meter, the two took their stand "Begin!" The two charged towards each other as Jaune tried to avoid each of Pyrrha's attack as shows using her shield to attack him. It was over a minute as he kept avoiding her attacks as he didn't want to hurt her (despite being the worst fighter of the entire class). She did eventually hit him across the face as he landed mere inches away from her.

"I quit." She said leaving everybody surprised 

"Pardon?" Jaune asked

"I quit, I forfeit, you win."

"But the fights not over until-"

"I forfeit!" She said again as glynda ended the match as she left the room while Jaune followed her

"Pyrrha wait!"

"What?" She asked in anger

"Look. I know I should of said something to you, but can we please talk about this somewhere else?" 

she sighed as she knew where this was going "Fine."

As they went to their dorm, Jaune was mentally preparing himself for what is going to happen. 

"Pyrrha. I-" He looked down as this is going to hurt "I've already have someone I'm in love with."

"W..what?" She knew it! She knew he was having a relationship after the fact he didn't do anything when she kissed him! 

"I can't tell you who. But I wanted to let you know because I can't keep lying to you!"

"..."

"Pyrrha, I'm sorry. Your my partner and I thanked the god everyday for having such an amazing friend, but I can't return my feelings towards you."

"....Ok"

He was surprised when she said that 

"I'm sorry Jaune. I just...throughout my life I thought I couldn't find anyone that would be interested of who I am rather than my public name. And when I meet you, I thought that If I confess my love to you, I could finally be normal.  But I guess that cannot be." She began to cry as she sat down on her bed

"I'm sorry Pyrrha, I never meant to hurt you." he sat down near her "I'm an awful person for hurting you, I don't know if you'll ever forgive me but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to apologize for hurting you."

"Oh Jaune, you don't need to apologize, I know you're kind at heart and were protecting me." she hugged him "But there's one thing you could do for me." 

"And what would that be?" 

"Could you take me to the dance?"

"Really? I'm surprised that nobody else has asked you out already." 

"Well everybody's afraid of asking someone with my reputation." 

"Huh. Well I do owe you for hurting you." He got on his knees "Ms. Nikos, can this dumb bastard take you to the dance?"

*Giggling* "Of course Mr. Arc. It would be a honour." She smiled as the boy got up and hugged him "Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

An hour later, Jaune went to the Library to see Blake getting dragged away from Yang, before he could follow the two he'd gotten a call from Kali. 

"Hey love" He said 

"Hi honey." She responded "I just wanted to know what you're doing in the next few days?" 

"I'm actually taking my partner Pyrrha to the dance in a few days." 

"Oh well that sounds nice."

"Yeah. Mostly because I owe her for what happened earlier."

"Well I'm glad you're making it up to her." 

"Thank you. Anyways what are you up to?"

"Nothing much, I was actually wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight? There's a nice Jazz club which I find an interesting place to have a cup of tea."

"I don't see any harm in that, count me in." 

"Wonderful, I'll see you tonight." She ended the call as Jaune saw Weiss coming in the library as she was nervous about something. "Hey Weiss, what's up?"

"Oh fine Arc. Actually I'm not fine." She said while pacing "My mother is in town, which makes me nervous of what she'll do to embrace our family name, and secondly is Neptune. I wanted to ask him out for the dance but I don't know how to approach him without screwing up."

He knew she was interested in the air headed boy, but he didn't knew she was nervous of asking him out, he knew a way to help her out.

"Are you kidding me? A Schnee afraid of something? That's really pathetic of you Weiss." 

"Excuse me?'

"Your excused. I mean really? you fight against the grimm yet one boy scared you the most? Fucking weak."

She slapped him across the face 

"HOW DARE YOU ARC! I HAVE YOU KNOW A SCHNEE AREN'T AFRAID OF ANYTHING!" She said as she burst the entrance doors of the library and went to look for Neptune

'Still got the magic.' He thought to himself as he prepared himself for tonight.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself tonight?" Pyrrha asked him as he got his dress shirt on. 

"Yeah don't worry, I'm just going to spend time with an old friend." He lied 

"Well I hope you get back safe." She said as she opened the door for him 

"Thank you Pyrrha." He left their dorm as she slowly close the door as she sighed 

"So how did it go?" Nora said as she scared the spartan "Oh sorry, so how did it go with him?" 

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Well...no, to be honest it hurts."

"Of course it would. I mean he just told you he wasn't interested."

"Nora please stop. I just want to move on." Pyrrha said as she walked out to the hall as she saw Blake coming out of her dorm "Hello."

"Hi." She said as she noticed something wrong with her. "Is everything alright?"

"No. I owe you an apology for my previous actions. I've just found out that Jaune isn't interested in me." 

"Oh.." Blake said in surprised "Well I was off to watch a movie in the living quarter, care to join me?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not." She said as they were walking to the living quarter as Blake was concern of what Jaune was actually doing in Vale. But she rather spend the night trying to start over with Pyrrha than thinking about him.

* * *

The bullhead landed as Jaune got off and went towards the hotel as Kali was waiting for him at the front of the building, when he saw her she was wearing a white long sleeve dress. 

"Oh wow, you look really beautiful." He complimented his wife

"Why thank you. I'm really looking forward for this night." She smiled as they went to the club. As they entered the building, they saw it was a simple club setting, tables with chairs, booths, a stage for the band and an open bar. They sat down in one of the booths as a waitress came over. 

"Hello and what can I get for you two?" 

"Yes, I'll take a martini please." Kali said 

"And how about your son?"

"Excuse me?" Jaune ask

"I'm just assume you're taking your mother out for her birthday."

"Oh...well I'll just have a root beer please." He said as she walked away leaving the two awkward from her calling him Kali's son "Was that awkward?" 

"Kind of. To be honest I don't mind it that much as long as you call me ' ** _Mommy'"_** She gave him a winked as he looked away "Oh come on, I won't mind letting you touch me in bed." 

"I don't think it's the best time to talk about this." 

As the waitress came back she handed them their drinks, only for Kali to cough on her drink.

"Something wrong?" Jaune asked

"It's a little strong, I'll just ask for one that isn't strong."

Kali left the booth as Jaune was drinking his drink, until he noticed another woman sat down in Kali's seat. The woman appeared to be in her thirties, was wearing a blue long dress and had white hair that kind of resemble Weiss's hair. 

"Um. Hi." he said as she stirred her drink with one of her fingers

"Why hello there handsome. It's nice to meet a man who's good looking here." 

"Well I thank you for the compliment but I'm kind of here with someone important to me."

"I know, quite the catch you've gotten. I wouldn't mind sharing with you if you're interested." 

"Oh look she's coming back. It's been fun to talk to you but I should get back with my-"

"Now now." She sat closer towards him "There's no shame of having a more open relationship with another woman."

"Excuse me." Kali got the attention of the two "Is there something I can help you with Ms.?" 

"Schnee, Willow Schnee." She got the full attention of the two as they were questioning why a Schnee family member would ever consider coming somewhere that ins't high class.

"Alright, well what brings someone like yourself here?" Kali asked

"Mostly because they're red wine is to die for. But I wouldn't be honest and try to find someone like this young man." She gotten closer towards him as she placed a hand on his lap 

"I don't want to be rude but, she's-" Jaune was trying to get her off of him

"Your wife." Willow said as Jaune's eyes wide opened as she knew the whole time! 

"H-how?" Kali asked 

"I was near your booth while you were dirty talking to the boy." The Faunus's face grew red as she was embraced 

"So you're going to blackmail us?" Jaune asked

"No of course not." The Schnee said "I just wanted some company for the night. Considering my husband doesn't care about me, it's nice to see a relationship that isn't like mine." 

"Umm. Okay..." Jaune said as Kali sat down near him. For the next few hours the three spent their time talking about themselves, as time pass on Kali heard her favourite music playing and decided that this would be a great to dance with him while getting away from the other woman.

(Everybody loves somebody - Dean Martin) 

"Jaune, would you like to dance?" She asked him

"Sure." He responded as the two went to the dance floor 

"Is it weird to have someone like her being around us during our date?" 

"Oh yeah."

"And I've noticed she was hitting on you."

"Yeah. For some reason there's something that an older woman finds interesting about me."

"you got that right." She kissed him on the cheek

As nighttime came, the three were leaving the club while intoxicated in alcohol. Willow said her hotel is just a block away from Kali's hotel, Jaune asked if she would  like to be escorted back because of how dangerous Vale was during the night and she agreed. After taking Kali back to her hotel room, Jaune was walking with Willow as she was looking at the blonde boy as if she missed an opportunity of marrying him instead. 

"So you go to Beacon?" Willow asked

"Yes." He responded

"Do you know a young girl named Weiss?"

"Your daughter yes."

"So you do know here. Is she a part of your team?"

"No. She's a part of our sister team, Team RWBY."

"Oh, and what do you think of her?"

"Well I think she's an amazing person, a little cold but is really a great person overall. At first I had this school crush on her, but after marrying Kali, I've decided to move on."

"Hmm." They reached their stop as she looks towards him "You know, If you were born earlier, I would have consider marrying you instead of my husband."

"Um, thank you?"

"No problem, plus I know Weiss can be a pain to deal with, but she should have seen you've cared for her." She then grabbed Jaune's face as kissed him on the lips "Thank you for the night by the way." She went pass through the front doors as the boy blushed and went back to his wife. 

However there was a hidden figure across the street around the corner, she saw him being kissed by the older woman, that woman being her mother. Weiss only had one thing to say as she saw the dolt she hated throughout the year kissing the woman who gave birth to her.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!!"


	13. Chapter eleven: The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so just another quick update on a few things.
> 
> 1\. I may not write for a while due to my college work, so I might come back around the end of March or the Beginning of April
> 
> 2\. I'm putting a hold on Corrupted Blood after Volume two finale, since I'm trying to figure out where to take the story after Volume three finale.
> 
> 3\. So Hunt down the freeman....and here I thought my fan fictions were bad.

Weiss proved that dolt Arc is wrong as usual as she asked Neptune if he wanted to go to the dance with her, only for her getting shot down by her crush. After the awkwardness of the conversation, Weiss decided to visit her mother as earlier that day she texted Weiss that she would staying in Vale for a couple day for a Wine tasting event (Which Weiss wishes that her mother didn't find out, but then again, this is the same woman who turned a water cooler into a wine cooler...some how), Weiss wasn't feeling good from earlier as she was a couple of blocks away from her mothers' hotel room as she turn the corner to see her mother kissing the boy she considered a dolt, Jaune Arc. As the two parted their ways, Weiss only had one thing to say 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Weiss was disgusted, shocked and enraged by the thought of Jaune Arc in love with her mother, it was bad enough that he was hitting on her earlier in the first semester, but he now's dating her mother. Wait, does this mean she's his 'secret girlfriend' that he's been hiding from the rest of the group? Once again.

'WHAT THE FUCK?!" 

Then a thought came to her. If he was seeing her mother, then what if her father finds out, would this lead to a divorce, would he go after Jaune and kill him or will she go against him and get the company back from the tyrant of the Schnee family? Either way, there's only one thing to do before confronting him. She ran to a corner as she puked, thinking about the two in bed. 

* * *

-Day of the dance- 

Jaune was struggling to get his tie on as it was the night of the dance as The girls were getting ready as well as Nora and Pyrrha were across the hall in Team RWBYs dorm. After what happened last night, he wanted to avoid Weiss since he was kissed by her mother, which was already bad enough that he'd married Kali, he always wonders what kind of fucked up god or person would torture him like this.

*Knock Knock* He heard the door being knocked as he was still struggling with his tie, as he opened the door he saw Blake in a black dress with her bow.

"Oh wow, you look beautiful." He complimented her

"Why thank you." She said as she saw his tie "Do you need help?"

"Sure." She walked over as she helped him with his tie "Is there anyone you're going to dance with tonight?" He asked her 

"I'm going to dance with Sun tonight. That is if you approve of him." She joked 

"Oh I approve of him. But just as a friend." The two chuckled as they headed off to the dance, as they headed to the entrance, they saw both Team R(W)(B)Y and (J)NPR waiting by 

"You two took your time." Yang joked as the two shrugged 

"He needed help with his tie." Blake said

"Oh sure he did." Yang said in sarcasm 

"If you need anymore help, I can assist Jaune." Pyrrha said 

"I think I'm good for now, but thanks." 

"Shall we go in?" Ruby asked as the rest nodded as they entered the dance hall where the entire school were dancing, chatting in groups, listening to the music, etc. as it was their night to relax. 

Ruby was struggling to stand still as she was having trouble by her shoes, Yang was at the front letting the students in, Blake was having a dance with Sun as well as Nora and Ren, and finally Jaune and Pyrrha were at one of the tables taking their time.

"So, how are you doing?" He asked 

"I'm doing great, it's great that we can have a night just like this. Not worrying about tests, homework, exams, etc. Just all of us having fun."

"Same."

"I do notice however that Weiss isn't here."

"Wait, really?" 

"Yeah." 

He looked around to see that Weiss really wasn't there, instead he noticed the boy with the blue hair talking with random girls

"I'll be right back." He said as he went towards the blue haired boy 

"Oh hey Jaune, what's up?" Neptune asked

"I was just wondering if you knew what's up with Weiss? She hasn't come to the dance and I'm asking if you know anything." 

"Well...It may be my fault."

"What did you do?"

"I may have rejected her offer to go to the dance with her."

"...Why?"

"Because I can't dance..." He mumbled 

"Excuse me?"

"I can't dance..."

"What?"

"I CAN'T DANCE OKAY!!!" He screamed as everybody heard but ignored it

"Wow...and here I thought I was weak. I mean come on, you don't have to dance with her."

"Excuse me?"

"You two can pretty much do anything else beside dance."

".....Oh..."

"And yet I still question why she's over heels for you." he said as he went back to his table as Pyrrha was watching the entire conversation between the two

"So what happened?"

"Apparently he rejected Weiss' offer because he can't dance."

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope."

"And yet she's interested in him?"

"I know right?" 

"Hmmm..."

"But enough about those two, why don't we have our dance? Shall we?" He asked 

"I would love to." She smiled as the two walked over to the dance floor where Jaune and Pyrrha began to slow dance with each other. This is what Pyrrha wanted to do with him, even though he's taken, at least she can enjoy this one moment of the two of them. She loved being near him, she loved spending her time with him, she loves him. But this isn't about love anymore, it's about how important he is to her.

-Meanwhile-

Weiss is sitting on her bed as she was still thinking about what she saw last night, so many possibilities that came from her mind, but is he really doing anything wrong with her mother? Sure it's considered a taboo relationship, but the way her mother kissed him, it looked like she was truly happy to be with him rather than her actual husband. It was weird that the boy who wanted to date her is now having a relationship with her mother of all people. 

*Knocking* 

She saw the door opened as Neptune was there

"Um..hey." He said

"Hi." She said in annoyance as she didn't want to see him 

"Listen, I'm really sorry for shooting you down yesterday. I don't know if you could forgive me but I just wanted to let you I'm sorry."

She didn't look at him while he was apologizing 

"The reason why I didn't wanted to go out with you...is because I can't dance..."

"What?" She was surprised by this

"I can't dance. I'm really bad to be honest....So if you wanted to know the truth, then there you go." 

*Sigh* "It's alright, to be honest, I was kind of nervous at first of asking, but why did you came here to tell me this, while the dance is still going?"

"Well, Jaune kind of told me that we don't just have to dance. If that's alright for you?"

"That's sounds good." She said as she got off her bed "I guess we can spend the time with the others."

"Great." He said as he stood outside the hallway "I'll tell the rest that you're coming." 

As she went to the bathroom to put on some makeup, she sighed. She knew he didn't wanted a strong relationship with her, considering of how easily he wanted to leave to get back to the others, which kind of disappointed her. She then thought of Jaune again, he was much more different than Neptune, sure Neptune was much more handsome and was more fun to hang around with, but with Jaune, you can trust him. Maybe that's the reason why her mother kissed him that night, maybe she saw something in him that she didn't.

After putting on her lipstick, she walk down to the dance hall to find the rest of her friends having a great time, she then saw Jaune and Pyrrha dancing as the two were dancing together, causing the Heiress to smile at the sight.

In the end, she should have given him a chance rather than push him aside.


	14. Chapter Twelve: Where it hurts the most part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to post this chapter yesterday but my Internet messed up and I kind of lost the chapter I was working on. I'm also planning to release another chapter by this Sunday so there's something, my lazy ass finally posting more chapters. I also apologize for not updating much. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy the chapter.

"So are we forgetting anything for the mission?" Pyrrha asked she'd finished packing for the mission

"I don't think so." Jaune replied as he was about done as well

"Well I guess we should meet up with the others before our ride leaves." 

"I just have to call someone before we can go."

"Ok, I'll let them know." As she left, Jaune began to dial Kali's number as he waited a few seconds for her to pick up

"Hello?" Kali answered

"Hey."

"Oh Jaune. How are you doing?"

"Fine, I just wanted to remind you that I will be going out for a mission with my team for a couple of days." 

"Where will your team be going?" 

"Not sure yet, we haven't pick a mission yet."

"Well whatever you do, be careful please." She said with a bit of concern as he picked up on this

"Of course. I'll be home without a scratch." He said as he tried to cheer her up

"I know you will. Stay safe my love." She ended the call as he went to where the others were.

* * *

As Jaune catch up with the others, he sees Pyrrha looking at the mission board

"See anything we could take on?" He asked his partner

"Not ye-wait, here check it out." She went aside to let him see 

It was a simple job, a pack of beowolves are outside the town

"Sounds really simple to be honest, but who am I to complain right?"

"So are we doing this one?" She asked him

"Sure." He said as he accepted the mission "And it looks like our huntsman is....Oh god...."

"What's wro-oh no..."

"Hey guys! Are we ready?" Nora asked the two as they stood like statues "What wrong?" She then looked of who would be leading them is none other than Professor Peter Port "Oh cool, we got Mr. Port with us! Hey Ren! We got Ports with us!"

"You've packed the migraine pills right?" Pyrrha asked

"Yes."

"Good." She said with relief, it wasn't that they hated him, but they wouldn't lie when it comes to the professors ego that so far up in his own ass

"Well it could be worse..." He said "It could be Goodwitch."

"And why would that be worse?" Jaune jumped in fear as the huntress was right behind him

"Um...no reason ma'am" 

"I thought so." She said as she walks off

"Why didn't you tell me she was right behind me?!" He asked his partner

"I didn't even knew she was just standing there, she's like a ghost!" 

* * *

Meanwhile with Team RWBY

"I still can't believe your old gun licence got approved when you bought that revolver by the way." Blake said as she was on the phone with her mother

"While I may not be a huntress, that doesn't mean I've forgotten how to fire a gun." She said "So how long will you four be gone?"

"I'm not sure, a couple of days I'm assuming, but not quite sure." 

"Well just be careful out there Blake"

"I will mother, just try to relax while I'm gone."

"I will, I love you." She ended the call as Blake saw the rest of her team talking with Team JNPR

"And she was behind me without a sound!" Jaune finished telling them what happened

"Man Goodwitch is scary, but that's just....Jesus. And you never seen her behind his back?" Yang asked Pyrrha

"Yes." 

"Hey guys, did you picked your mission?" Blake asked their sister team

"Yep, going to hunt down some beowolves and sell their skin! Ain't that right Renny?" Nora asked him

"Kind of. I think the town takes the skins after we kill them Nora."

"What? Why?" 

As Ren explains why, Blake walks up to Jaune to chat with him

"So you guys picked the easiest one huh?"

"Yeah. Mostly because it's our first one and we don't want Nora to hurt anyone." He joked as she laughed "How about you girls? Which one did your team picked?"

"We're heading to Mount Glen for a couple of days, just to get rid of some grimm."

"Well just stay cautious out there. Lord know what kind of trouble you girls might cause."

"Funny coming from someone like you."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Should I mentioned how you married my mother?"

"Hey it isn't my fault she'd fallen to my Arc family charm."

"While drunk?"

"Drunk, Sober, what's the difference? 

"The difference is that she would've been turned off by your 'charming' skills"

"That's not what she said to me."

"No wonder Weiss finds you annoying."

As the two continued to joke around, Yang and Ruby noticed the other twos enjoyment 

"Huh, who knew those two would've been such great friends so fast." Ruby said

"Aww, what's wrong sis, jealous Blake stole your best friend?" Yang teased her

"NO!" She shouted as she saw the others noticing her sudden shout "I'm just saying that they've really gotten closer to each other after that night we've went after Roman."

"So?"

"So? SO?! Sis, she's the one he's been secretly dating!" 

"Pfft, don't be ridiculous Ruby. I'm pretty sure Blake is into Sun."

"Since when?"

"Since the dance dummy!" 

"Oh...but wait, what if he's just a decoy for the real deal?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"What if Jaune's paying Sun just to pretend to be interested in Blake so they wouldn't hurt Pyrrha's feelings!"

"Okay, but Pyrrha knows Jaune is dating someone, so why is he still hired?"

"Maybe just to make sure our two teams won't have a conflict?" 

As Yang took a minute to process this, she was hit by the realization train 

"Monty Oum Ruby you're right! She is dating Jaune!"

"SEE!" Ruby shouted again while getting the others attention again "So what do we do? Should we talk to Blake?"

"Later on, right now we have to wait to get away from JNPR."

When Jaune's scroll beeped, it show a message that their Bullhead and Professor Port were there

"That's our ride, we'll see you girls later." See said as his team went to their ride

"So what were you dunces shouting about?" Weiss asked the sisters

"Well you see.....um" 

"Jaune is dating Blake." Yang answered

"...... **WHAT?!!** " She scream so loud that her sister could hear her

* * *

-The Small Village-

After a hour of their flight, Team JNPR and Peter Port landed in the small village

"-and that's how I've escape from my murderous ex-wife." Peter finished one of his stories from the ride over as the students have the looks of disturbance 

"Ren..." 

"Yes Nora?"

"Remind me to seek therapy once we get back"

"Of course."

"So I guess we're going to talk to the village's leader to ask the whereabouts of our target?" Jaune asked

"Hmm." Pyrrha nodded as the two walk towards the leaders hut, but known to the two, there were a couple of people hiding in the bushes as they ran away

-unknown camp-

It's been at least three weeks since they've been hiding there, waiting for their time to convince the village to join their cause, but even with brutality, they wouldn't give up without a fight.

"Sir, we've just spotted at least five huntsman in the village, I think they're here for the beowolves." One of the masked men said to another

"Good, I'll let him know on your survey." He said as he entered a tent "Sir, we've spotted five huntsman within the village. What do you wish to do with them?"

"We'll follow them and end them once they've taken care of the beowolves." 

"And then what?"

"Then well show the rest what happens if they don't join our cause."

"Will do."

"And one more thing."

"Yes?"

Try to get in contact with that Idiot at Mount Glenn, I don't want him to ruin everything we've been building up for the attack."

"Yes sir." He said as he left the tent, the other however took a hold of his sword and a photo of his previous partner 

'Blake, when will you come back?'

* * *

-Mount Glenn-

When the girls arrived at Mount Glenn with Professor Oobleck (Yes really), they've decided to take a break after killing some of the grimm they've encounter, giving the girls time to plan how to approach Blake.

"So how are we doing this?" Yang asked Weiss and Ruby

"Doing what?" Weiss asked

"Asking if she's dating Jaune?"

"We're not doing that! It's too easy."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, if we just ask her if she's dating Jaune, then she'll say no. We have to make her say it."

"Okay how?" Ruby asked

"The best way to make her say it is by asking her different questions that would be loosely connect to Jaune. For example: Blake, what's makes Sun's hair look amazing." 

"And this help how?"

"By asking her a question about someone that's has the similarities with Jaune, then we find out for sure that she's in love with Jaune."

"Sounds complicated." Ruby said

"It isn't."

"Let's do it then!" Yang said

-Ten Minutes later-

"Hey Blake!" Yang said getting her partners attention

"Hi Yang"

"Quick question, what are your thoughts on comic books? I'm asking because I need a second opinion for a gift I getting for Ruby's birthday." 

"Well to be honest, I'm not that into them, but there are some like 'Sin Town' that I do love to read."

"What about X-ray and Gav?"

"They're alright, but not my cup of tea." She said as she walked away

'Alright, good so far. Let's just hope Ruby goes smoothly.'

-Thirty minutes later-

"Hi Blake." The little red hooded girl said

"Hi Ruby."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What's your opinion about having a sibling?" Blake was confused by what Ruby meant "I mean, having a sister like Yang is kind of annoying at times but she means a lot to me. And, since you don't have any brother and sisters, what would you think if you had a sibling?"

"...To be honest Ruby, it would be nice. Having someone who I would considered amazing, and there's something you should know."

'Here it comes!'

"Even though we're not related by blood or family name, I considered you and Yang my sisters." She hugged the young huntress as she left 

'....I wasn't expecting that, but I'm totally cool with it.' she smiled as she left

-One hour later-

'I can't believe Ruby couldn't get anything from Blake. Unbelievable!' Weiss mentally thought to herself as she saw Blake sitting down texting 

"Hello Blake."

"Hello to you too Weiss"

"Who are you texting?"

"Jaune, Team JNPR just finished killing the Beowolves for their mission" 

"I see" Weiss sat next to Blake "May I ask you something?"

"Sure, everybody else have been asking all day."

"There's someone who I know that made a mistake in the past that would've regret today and I need to know, Is there a way to change it?" 

"Well no, I mean time travel isn't real." Blake Joked which annoyed the Heiress "If you want to change your mistakes, you should at least restart it and try to make amends with the other so they could forgive you each step you take to have a better relationship." She answered more honestly than Weiss expected "Was that all you wanted to know?"

"Yes thank you." With that, Blake went for a walk as Ruby and Yang came around the corner

"What was that? That had nothing to do with Jaune!" Yang asked in annoyance

"Shut up! I just forgot!"

"Or she wanted to ask if she and Jaune could start over and be friends." Ruby said

"SHUT UP RUBY!" Weiss yelled at her leader "And don't forget that you did the same thing!"

"Actually I asked her about siblings considering you know...he has seven sisters." Ruby said

"Oh...Look it's getting dark so let's try again tomorrow alright?"

"Fine"

"Sure." 

* * *

-Meanwhile with Team JNPR-

 As they've finished setting up their campsite after clearing out the Beowolves, Jaune was sitting by the fire and Pyrrha sat down next to him. 

"Have you got a feeling that you're being watched?" She ask her leader

"Kind of...you don't thi-"

"Huddle up by the fire my students, for I'll tell you time of I saved christmas by a Grimm Walrus!" Peter Port said in pride as Nora and Ren groan

"Do you still have the pills?" Pyrrha asked him

"Right ahead of you" He said back as he opened a bottle of pills as he gave her some

Unknown to them, two soldiers were spying as them as they were planning their attack for the morning

 

End of Chapter Twelve


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Where it hurts the most part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay....so I may have to explain where I've been for being gone, well, I've recently had surgery and couldn't do much since my Computer was being fixed for school (I'm going again for a different course) so I'm sorry I was gone, Just couldn't do much.
> 
> Also I might release a new RWBY story (That isn't Son of a Branwen) that's more in line of "Two best friends play" so look out for that.

"So this is where they are?" Adam asked his soldiers as they hid within the darkness of the woods, just outside Team JNPR's campsite 

"Yes sir, the huntsman and his students have taken care of the Beowolves earlier." One of the soldiers said "They should be tried out for the night. A good time to get rid of them right?"

"Yes, tell the others to prepare themselves." The leader and his soldier walked away from the camp 

-Meanwhile with Team RWBY-

As the girls were setting up their camp for the night, Blake was beginning to think that the rest of her friends were up to something, due to the fact they kept asking her a crap load of questions that a little kid would pester his parents about. 

'I don't know why, but they're up to something.' she thought to herself as the rest were talking in a three person group

"So what do we do now?" Ruby whispered to her sister and partner

"I don't know. Any other ideas Ice-queen?" Yang asked

"No. And stop calling me that!"

"What're you guys up to?" Blake asked them as she scared them half to death

"Jeez Kitty-kat, don't scare us like that?" Yang tried to calm down

"Sorry, but you guys are asking me questions all days and I want to know why?"

"Well....um you see....um..." Yang tried to make up an excuse but couldn't come up with anything

"Really?"

"Yep! Nothing at all!" Ruby shouted in fear

"....I'm going to start dinner, so could you tell Oobleck that it'll be a while before we can eat?"

"Of course." Weiss said 

"...okay then." Blake then walked away as the three began to relax from a close call

"What do we do? She's going to find out soon later on." Ruby asked

"I guess we should ask her." Weiss said

"Excuse me?" 

"Look even though she won't tell us the truth, we should just come forward before things get out of hand."

"I guess your right." Yang said as they went back to find Dr. Oobleck

* * *

"Jeez Nora, where the hell is it?" Jaune asked the orange haired girl as earlier that night she kept annoying him of who he's dating to the point where she tried to steal his scroll and find anything about the girl, because of this he said that "If she doesn't give him back his scroll, she'll won't get to eat pancakes for an entire year" This caused her to freak out and throw the scroll into the forrest.

'How the hell can Ren be stable with her around anyways?' He said to himself as he tried to find his scroll, until he hear some noises around the trees, he took a peak to see that there were White Fang soldiers with their weapons. If he was correct, they were going to attack the camp. As he tried to head back to the camp, he step on his scroll, he quickly grabbed it as he messaged Pyrrha that the White Fang is going to attack. While trying to sneak back to the camp, the scroll went off from the message notification tone

"I'm still up in a tree! SNAKE EATER!" One of the soldiers then turned around to see Jaune trying to turn off the scroll as he looked towards them with a nervous look

"......I'M A TREE!"

"Oh ok then." The solider ignored him as he ran back to the camp "Hey wait a minut-oh...." The soldier then returned to his group while being ashamed of himself

-Meanwhile with Pyrrha-

She was preparing herself along with Nora, Ren and Port as she'd gotten Jaune's message about the White Fang coming to their camp, she then saw Jaune coming out of the woods. 

"Jaune are you alright? Why were you even in the woods in the first place?"

"I'm fine, and it's Nora's doing that I've found the White Fang."

"What? Why Nora?"

"Well you see-"

"Interesting." Jaune and the rest turned their attention towards the person who interrupted him, it was Adam, the leader of the White Fang as he had many soldiers behind him "What a surprised to see a bunch of students and a old ass camping out here. Do you know that this is White Fang territory?" 

"That depends, do you know you can't own a land by force?" Ren asked

"It'd work with the slave labours by the Schnee company, so why not?" Adam joked as he pulled out his sword "Beautiful isn't it? I've forged this with the blood of my enemies." He then noticed Jaune's sword and shield "Hmm. Tell me human scum, isn't this sword beautiful?"

"Oh yeah it's beautiful, for a little girl."

Everyone was surprised by what Jaune said as Adam was as well

"I don't have time for this. Get rid them for me." Adam said to his soldiers

"But sir, why not-"

"I SAID I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!" He yelled as he walked away, leaving his soldiers to the group of huntsmen and huntresses 

-Flashback-

"Hey Blake, what do you think of my sword?" A younger Adam asked his lover/partner

"It's looks great, just like you Adam" A younger Blake said as she kept reading one of her books she would enjoy during her free time

-End of flashback-

*Sniff* "Fucking asshole!"

* * *

It's was after dinner that the girls settled in for the night as Team RW(B)Y were eating while Blake was the lookout for either the grimm or the White Fang 

"Okay, she's still hiding something for sure. We just have to wait until we have a opening." Yang said

"An opening to what?" Weiss asked

"A opening to see if she acts differently if we mentioned anything Jaune-related"

"That's a terrible idea!"

"And why's that Ice queen? We did what you said and that didn't work before, so why not?"

"Because....huh, I guess it couldn't hurt to try."

"I'll take over Blake's shift so you two could try it out." Ruby said as she went to give Blake a break from lookout, the Faunus then came over to grab some grub for the night

"Hey." Blake said

"Hey, anything yet?' Yang asked

"No, nothing yet." She responded as she began to eat her dinner

"Cool, say Blake."

"Yes Yang?"

"I've noticed that you've talked about Sin Town, and I've got a text from Nora saying that Jaune is also a huge fan of the comic."

"Oh really? I thought he couldn't read it due to its violence and gore."

"Wouldn't be nice if-wait what?"

"He's afraid of a comic? Really?" Weiss asked deadpanned

"Well yeah, have you two even read the comic before? It's kind of disturbing." Blake asked as the two shook their heads left and right "Hold on a second" Blake went to grab something out of her bag as it was one of the comic books "Here, take a look and see why he isn't a fan." 

"Okay, but wouldn't it be nice to read one at least one comic book with Jaune? I mean you two are into these type of books so why not?"

"Even though we both enjoy reading comics, doesn't mean we both enjoy the same genres." Blake said as she went to clean her dish

"Well that did nothing, what now Weiss?" Yang asked as she didn't get a response "Weiss?" Yang turned around to see the Heiress shocked by what she was looking at "Oh come on Weisscream, not you too. How bad can some of the scene be any-" Yang took the book from her as she saw a scene where a man was beating a yellow looking man to death with his *Meatsack* "....You know, I've seen some shit, but this....this is a whole new level of fucked up shit."

* * *

Team JNPR hardly broke a sweat as at least a hundred soldiers were beaten to submission

*Exhale* "Who knew they would send all their soldiers after a group of huntsman and a professor, only to get their ass kicked" Nora said

"Yeah, if it wasn't that red barrel over there, we would've been screwed" Jaune said

"I do wonder why they even brought it here the first place though." Ren said

"Well we should find the rest before their leader manages to escape" Port said as he lead the rest towards the camp that one guard mentioned before Nora could break his legs 

"At least we know where they are so we can finally end this war once and for all." Jaune said

"Just be careful when we get there Jaune, I've heard that Adam is a trained swordsman, and the way he'd commanded his soldiers, he might have some of them to stop us." Pyrrha assured Jaune for his safety

"Thanks." he said as he took a moment to look at his partner as she looked away "Is something wrong Pyrrha?"

"What? Oh no, sorry." She said

"Come on Pyrrha, I know you're lying. Just tell me what's up."

"Well it's just...I've should have been out there with you when Nora threw your scroll out in the forrest-"

"Which we've forgiven me for that." Nora said 

"-and if I wasn't there with you, you could've been kidnapped by the soldiers then-"

"Pyrrha. Calm down, it's alright. You can't blame yourself if something happens to me."

"But-"

"No buts, I know you care about me and I'm grateful for that, but you can't blame yourself for everything that you can't control."

She sighed as she looked at him with a smile

"We're here." Port said as the rest were near the campsite for the White Fang soldiers "Okay so here's a plan of how we can take them out without alerting them" 

*Achoo* Nora sneezed as a guard noticed that

"Hey who's out there?"

The group were freaking out as they try to come up with something as the guard came closer towards their hiding spot

"Who." Jaune imitated a owl sound

"Oh, just a owl." The guard said as the rest looked at Jaune with a questionable look

"Would you be surprised that this is the second time that worked?"

"Yes." Ren said

* * *

After dinner the Girls decided to call it a night as they didn't find anything yet on the White Fang or the Grimm, but as they settle for the night, Yang couldn't find Ruby anywhere.

"Guys. Where's Ruby?" She asked the group

"I don't know. Wasn't she on lookout?" Blake said

"I don't see Zwei around either, she must have either lost him and went to look for him, or took him for a walk." Weiss added as they saw that Zwei wasn't around as well 

"Well we should look around before something happens to them." 

"I'll wake up Oobleck. We'll catch up on you two." Weiss said as they split up to find Ruby. As they went to search for the little reaper, Yang was questioning if it's right or not to ask Blake about Jaune, as she sighed she prayed to Oum that this wouldn't destroy their friendship

"Hey Blake."

"Yes Yang?"

"Do you....love Jaune?"

"Yang-"

"I need to know, because the way you two interact, talk and all the times you've talked about him, it just feels that you're in love with him."

The Brunette looked at her partner as she was trying to control herself from spilling out the truth about him and her mother 

"He's isn't....but he is seeing someone who's important to me."

"Wait what? Who?"

"....someone who's important. I can't say who, but I will when the time's ready. So can you and the rest stop?"

Her partner smiled "Of course. It isn't Sun is it?"

"God damnit Yang" Blake sighed in annoyance

* * *

"I'M GOING TO BREAK SOME LEGS TONIGHT!" Nora yelled in excitement as Team JNPR and Port were fighting off the remaining White Fang soldiers within the camp, after the fight however, they saw Adam on top of a hill with a grin on his face

"So glad to see that you've attacked us, knowing your kind, it's must of been a pleasure to do this." He said

"Said the man who wears black, the local goth section called, they want to know what size you're wearing." Jaune said

.....

"You know, why am I even allowing you to live?" Adam pulled out a crossbow as she was going to shoot the arrow towards him, only to be stopped by Pyrrhas shield as it hit him as he rolled down the hill 

"Don't you dare hurt him!" She said in anger as the leader of the terrorist group got up

"You think you've won, but you haven't!" He began to charged at Pyrrha with a blade as he was about to stab her, but Jaune pushed him next to her as Adam stabbed him "What's the matter? Can't handled a little cut?"

"Hey, an eye for a eye right?" Jaune said as he grabbed his shield and slammed it towards the right side of Adams mask as it pierced in the eye socket as he screamed in pain, he kicked Jaune as he ran away while the rest of JNPR and Port were trying to stop Jaune from bleeding to death.

"JAUNE-" Pyrrha tried to get his attention as he passed out 

"I'm sorry..."

 

End of chapter thirteen


	16. Chapter Fourteen: Where it hurts the most part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, where the hell was I? 
> 
> School....again....

Jaune Arc was many things, a liar, a dumbass, but dead? Well no. Not even death is willing to take the boy’s life away as Jaune opened his eyes as he looks around to see he was inside a hospital room, with Pyrrha sleeping beside him as he looked down to find a bandage wrapped around his chest as he remembered the fight that happened with him and Adam.

 

“Pyrrha?” He said as she didn’t respond “Pyrrha!”

 

She opened her eyes as she saw Jaune was awake “Jaune?!” She got up and hugged him “I thought I lost you!” she begins to cry a little as she was thankful to see him awake

 

“Pyrrha, I’m fine, but please stop hugging my chest.” He said as she noticed what he meant and stopped

 

“Sorry….I’ll go and get the others!” She said as she ran out of the room to get the rest of their friends

 

As Jaune relaxed a little, he sees Kali and Blake entering the room as the two looked worried and scared for his health

 

“JAUNE!” they said as Jaune saw the two run towards him and hugged him

 

“Thank Oum you’re alive” Kali said as she kissed him “Is it true Adam tried to kill you?”

 

Before he could answer, he looked at Blake as she looked upset

 

“Y-yes.”

 

Blake looked away in shame, he could tell she is blaming herself for this

 

“Blake, look at me.” He said to her, but she didn’t listen “Damnit Blake! Look at me!”

 

She looked around as her eyes looked red from crying

 

“This isn’t your fault. I want you to remember that, because I could never blame you for what happened to me.”

 

“She wiped away her tears as she hugged him

 

“We’re almost there guys!” Ruby shouted as the three looked towards the door that leads to the hallway as Team RW(B)Y and (J)NPR came into the room to see the others in the room

 

“JAUNE!” Ruby and Nora ran towards him and tackle him

 

“WILL YOU TWO GET OFF OF HIM! YOU’RE PROBABLY HURTING HIM!” Weiss yelled at the two

“Great to see you guys too.” Jaune said as the group spent the hour talking to Jaune as they wanted to know if he’s doing okay and to tell him about the attack on Vale that happened while he was resting. Later on one of the doctors that was treating Jaune comes into the room

 

“Mr. Arc, good to see your doing well. But I may to talk to you alone if that’s okay?” He asked as Jaune told everyone to leave as he was afraid of what the doctor was going to tell him

 

“Now Mr. Arc, your aura is healing your wound as it will take a least one month as I’m afraid to tell you that your liver is damaged from the blade.” The doctor said as both Ozpin and Goodwitch entered the room

 

“Glad to see you awake Mr. Arc, I would like to have a word about our current situation.” Ozpin said as he sat down by Jaune “You see, with the recent attack on Vale, I worried that with your current state of health, you should take the rest of the month off away from Beacon in case of another attack.”

 

Jaune was thankful he wasn’t being kicked out, but to leave Beacon for an entire month due to his medical condition make him feel useless, but he understands why, the way his friends told him about the attack that happened earlier sounds like it would happen later on again, and with the Tournament that’s happening soon, he might as well listen and rest for now.

 

“I guessing you would like to phone your parents alone?” Ozpin asked as Jaune nodded as the three adults left the room to leave the boy to call his parents.

* * *

 As Jaune dialed his home number, he waited for a few minutes until someone picked up, his mother.

 

“Hello?” She asked

 

“Hey mom…”

 

“Jaune? JAUNE! Thank god you’re alright! Your partner told us what happened that night!” She sounded like she was about to cry

 

“Mom calm down. I’m alright.”

 

“DON’T YOU DARE SAY ‘Mom calm down’ ME MISTER! WHEN YOUR PARTNER SAID THAT YOU WERE IN SURGERY I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT HAVE NOT MAKE IT!” His mother screamed at him to where his other sibling could have heard her (And thanking the gods that it wasn’t them in trouble)

 

“Mom…it’s fine, the doctor told me I need to take a month off from Beacon so my aura could heal my wound. So….” Jaune thought of returning to his home, but then thought why not join Kali back to her home in menagerie “…Could I stay at friend’s place? I kind of know her mom so it’s should be fine with her.”

 

“Why don’t you want to come home Jaune?”

 

“Well….It’s just that the man that tried to kill me might tried to find we I live and might hurt the rest of you guys.”

 

“You do know that I can pretty much summon the dead from hell to kill this man. Right?” She reminded him that his mother is literally a witch

 

“Well yes…plus….I’m kind of need some time to think about something important to tell you guys.”

 

 **GASP** “You’ve found a girlfriend!” She asked

 

“Umm…yes?”

 

He could hear his mother screaming in joy as he hanged up knowing she would be like this for hours, hell even for days.

 

As he went to find Kali, he finds her talking to Team RWBY and NPR, until they saw Jaune coming towards them

 

“So I got some bad news, I can’t stay in Beacon for an entire month due to the recent attack.  So I may need a place to crash.”

 

“Why not stay at your folks place?” Yang asked

 

“It’s because I’ve asked Jaune if he wanted to stay at our place until his healing is done.” Kali said as everyone looked surprised “What? Can’t the daughter’s mother let her friend rest at their home?”

 

“Well no offense Mrs. Belladonna, but it would make more sense if he went back home.” Nora said

 

“Well Nora….I should just accept her hospitality and not be rude. Unlike you.” Jaune said

 

“Wait, when was I rude-“

 

“Just now and shut it.” Blake cut in

* * *

 

 After saying his goodbyes to his friends, he went towards Pyrrha who hadn’t say anything during the entire day

“Hey.”

 

“Hi.”

 

“Pyrrha, I know-“

 

“It’s my fault for letting you fight alone…I should have been helping you throughout the fight.”

 

“Not it’s not! Stop with the blaming yourself game. It isn’t your fault, so please, for me, just stop it. I’ll be fine, so please. Drop it and be the leader for the team while I’m gone.”

 

She looked at him and gave a kiss on his cheek

 

“Please be safe.” She said as he went to talk with Blake

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hello.”

 

“So, I guess this is a goodbye for now.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Blake, do me a favour, and please look out for Pyrrha. I know you two don’t get along, but after what happened during that night, I can’t let herself hurt herself because of me.”

 

“Okay. Please take care of my mother.” She hugged him as he left to meet up with Kali

 

“All packed up and ready?” Kali asked her husband

 

He looked back to his friends as they waved him one final goodbye

 

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

 

Unknown to them, a teenage girl with chameleon features started to follow the couple

 

End of Chapter fourteen


	17. Chapter Fifteen: Stuck in the middle of the ocean with an Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'll try to upload more chapter through the month while also updating "Corrupted Blood". Thank you all for being patient with me

It’s been a couple of days since the couple left Beacon after the attack, Jaune was still resting due to both the damage from Adam and his overly-protective wife, Kali Belladonna Arc. Ever since they left, she’s been keeping him in their room as all he did was either watch T.V or watch the ocean waves pass by.  He then heard the door opening to see Kali coming into the room with some towels.

 

“How are you doing?” She asked him

 

“A little better, though I wouldn’t mind leaving the room for a little bit.”

 

“Well let’s see if your wound is doing better than before.” She lifted up his shirt as she saw the stitches were Adam stabbed Jaune, it looked better, but she doesn’t know if he’s ready to get out for a while.

 

“Well?”

 

“I guess it’s fine to go out. What would you like to do?”

 

“What’s there to do here?”

 

“There’s a few things to do, there’s a miniature bar at the front, a film theatre near the back and there’s a ball happening tonight.”

 

“Must have cost them a lot of money for have these activities.”

 

“It’s not the surprising consider how much the tickets cost.”

 

“Right.” He looks up at her “Would you like to spend the rest of the day with me?”

 

“Why that sounds lovely.” She kissed him “Just let me get into something more comfortable.”

 

While the two were getting ready, someone was hearing them outside as she was wearing one of the ship crew members uniform, however, she was one of the spies for the White Fang.  Illa was sent by Adam to assassinate the boy who’ve damaged his eye, she’d followed them for days after they left Beacon. By the sounds of it, they were going to the bar first, which would be a perfect way to kill him.

* * *

 -The Bar-

 

Jaune and Kali were wearing their summer’s outfits as Jaune wore a Black T-shirt, a blue overshirt and white shorts. Kali is wearing her summer bikini while covering it with a long black dress. The two were at the bar near the swimming pool as a ton of people were relaxing as the two were having their drinks in peace.

 

“It’s wonderful to have a drink after the past few days.” Kali said as she was drinking her red wine

 

“Same. With everything happening to us, we could use something like this.” Jaune responded as he was drinking some water. Then someone bumped into Kali as some of her wine was spilled onto her dress

 

“Oh shoot!”

 

“HEY!” Jaune shouted to the person who bumped into Kali

 

“Jaune, it’s fine. I’ll just go to the washroom and clean this up.” Kali said as she got up to go to the washroom. Jaune while waiting for her, sees a waitress giving her a replacement for the accident earlier. While Jaune waited, he sees another woman sitting down in Kali’s seat.

 

“Um Hi.” He said

 

“Hello to you too.”

 

“What brings you here?”

 

“I just wanted to meet a nice looking man like yourself.”

 

“No offense mam, but I’m kind of here with someone already.”

 

“Oh come on, wouldn’t it be nice just to ditch her and come along with me for the night.”

 

“Excuse me” The woman turned around to see Kali “I would like it if you leave my son alone. Considering he’d just came out of Surgery.”

 

“Whatever, he’ll come when he’s ready.” The woman leaves the two while taking the red wine.

 

“She’d took your wine.”

 

“It’s not a big deal, plus we better leave for the movie.” Kali said as she placed down the payment for their drinks as they left. Meanwhile Illa was hiding behind the counter as she saw the whole thing happened.

 

‘DAMNIT!’

* * *

 

-The movie theater-

 

Jaune and Kali were watching the promos for the upcoming films as Illa was just a couple of seats behind them. She watched them eating their popcorn as she had an idea, she took the straw from her drink and a suicide pill as she aimed the straw towards the popcorn as she took the shot as it was heading towards the bag, until someone came to the seat behind them and blocked the shot.

 

‘DAMNIT!’

* * *

-The ballroom-

 

“So the woman from the bar is being hospitalized?” Jaune asked Kail as the two are dressed up for the ball, Jaune is wearing a black Dress shirt and dress pants, Kali is wearing a purple dress with a white flower in her hair.

 

“Yes. Apparently something was in the drink. Good thing I didn’t drink it huh?”

 

“Yeah. Anyways I hope nothing happens to us during the dance.”

 

“Same here, now then, shall we?” She asks as the two enter the ballroom as they see tons of people in formal dresses socializing and dancing. All the while Illa is stalking the two as she wore a white formal dress. Hoping to bump into Jaune as she has a syringe that contained a poison.

 

She walks towards Jaune as she saw him dancing with Kali as the two were having a wonderful time, this was her chance to get him, until someone who looked like he had too much to drink bumped into her, causing her to drop the syringe as it breaks upon impact.

 

‘GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!’ she cursed in anger as she sees the two walking to the table as they’re done dancing. ‘You’ll live today arc! But once we reach our location, you will die!’ She stomped away, letting him live for the night.

* * *

 

 -The next morning-

 

Jaune wakes up to find himself in his bed with kali getting dressed as he remembers what happened last night.

 

“Morning.” She greets him in glee

 

“Morning. Are we almost there?”

 

“Yep, just a couple more minutes until we arrive. I hope my brother has been keeping the town in order.”

 

“Just to let you know, I’m kind of scare of meeting your brother.”

 

“Don’t be, he might look tough but he’s really sweet.”

The boat stopped as the two got off to find themselves on an island with a population mostly of Faunus.

 

“Welcome to Menagerie.”

 

End of Chapter Fifteen 

* * *

-Omake-

 

“So she was found in the hallway like this?” The man asked the boat’s doctor

 

“Yes, she was found around noon. Apparently there was a drug inside her drink that caused her to fall down. She’ll be fine but needs to stay her for a few weeks.” The doctor then left as the man came closer to the woman

 

“Hey sis. Long-time no sees.”

 

“Fuck…you…Qrow!” Raven said to her brother

 

“No thanks. The way you were hitting on the boy showed how desperate you are.”

 

She didn’t say anything

 

“Wouldn’t it be a shame if Tai finds out?”

 

“You wouldn’t dare!”

 

“I would, but considering how much in pain you’re in, I say this is quite a punishment for you.”

 

“Is this your work then?”

 

“Nope. But if it was, then it would’ve been much funnier.”

 

“Killing your sister?”

 

“No, to be honest, I would’ve drugged you with laxative. Which would ruin your rep.”

 

“When I get out of here, you’re dead!”

 

“Love you too sis!” Qrow said as he leaves the room

 

‘I hate this fucking trip.’


	18. Dustmas Special (Meeting the Arcs Part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone, here's part one of Meeting the Arcs where the Belladonnas stay at the Arc family household during the holidays.

“So here we are.” Jaune said as he with both Blake and Kali arrived at the house of the Arc Family as generations of the family were born and raised. Today however was an important day for the family household as both the mother and the father of the current generation, Leonardo and Andrea Arc have invited the three for their annual Dustmas Dinner. Kali, wanting to meet his parents dragged both Jaune and Blake away to say hello to their new family. 

“It’s huge. How old is it again?” Blake asked as she put down her luggage

“About…I forgot actually. It’s old, that’s how old it is.”

“That makes no sense.” Blake said

“Don’t back talk to your father missy.” Jaune joked as she light fully punched him 

“Don’t ever remind me!”

 **Giggling** “You two will never grow up” Kali said as she pinched their cheeks at the same time “I can’t wait to meet your family Jaune.”

“Heh, yeah.” He said nervously as he saw the front door opening to reveal Jaune’s father Leonardo Arc in his winter coat.

“Jaune my boy! Glad to see you again!” He grabbed Jaune as he hugged him to the point where Jaune was turning blue from the lack of air

“C..can’t…br…breath!” Jaune gasped as his father let go of him as Jaune was gathering his breath. Kali and Blake came up to the man and shook his hand

“Nice to meet you Mr. Arc.” Kali said

“Please Mrs. Belladonna, call me Leo.”

“As long as you call me Kali.” She said as Blake shook his hand as well

“I would like to show you the inside of our home, but I need to get more firewood for the night. My wife is at the kitchen preparing the dinner if you wanted to meet her.” He then left with an axe as the three went inside the home. To Kali and Blakes surprised was how large the house on the inside.

* * *

 The whole house was decorated with Dustmas decorations as they see at least seven other girls sitting near the fireplace where they turned around and jumped on Jaune the moment they saw him. 

“JAUNE!” They said in unison as Jaune wished he was dead the moment he walked into the house. They piled him as the belladonnas were laughing as the sister are hugging him to death

“Girls, can’t breathe!” He said as they noticed what he said and let go of him

“It’s great to see you again bro!” Dylan said as she gave him a Santa hat while looking at the two faunus “And who might these two be?”

“These two are Blake and Kali Belladonna.” He introduced the two to his sisters “I was hoping that you wouldn’t kill me before dinner was set on the table." 

“Oh calm down Jauney boy. It’s not like we’re trying to kill you.” Halen said as she gives him a head-nuggy “You should see mom though; she’s been waiting for your return for months."

He nodded in agreement as he went to the kitchen while the belladonnas stay with the rest of his sisters

“So, how was the trip here? I’ve heard the weather isn’t doing so well.” Jack asked as she offered the two hot milk as the two instantly accepted

“It’s good so far, though I’ve heard that there might be freezing rain later on.” Blake responded

“Well let’s hope the weather stays cleared. Monty knows you two love birds want to get back to Beacon.” October said causing Blake and Kali to spit out their drinks

 **Cough** “Excuse me?” Blake asked

“Well you and Jaune are together aren’t you?” Wisdom asked 

Kali and Blake looked at each other in confusion as a woman grabbed Blake and hugged her

“I CAN’T BELIEVE MY LITTE BOY’S GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!” She screamed as Jaune came out of the kitchen confused as he saw giving him a confused look as he shrugged.

* * *

 Kali on the other hand was saddened by the fact that the others think that Blake was Jaune’s girlfriend. But maybe it wasn’t the time to tell them the truth yet as it’s time to spend it with the family.

After getting to know the family for a few hours, it was time for the annual dinner as the Arc family and the belladonnas are enjoying the turkey as Jaune and Blake are being pestered by the Arc sisters while Kali try to ignore the suggestions of the two.

“So Jaune, what are your plans with Blake when you’ve return to Beacon?” Andrea asked her son

“What do you mean?” He asked

“What I mean is are you going to do anything special? Go to a movie? Have a party with the rest of your friends? Maybe-“

“She wants to know if you’ll make Blake a mommy.” Wisdom the youngest said as everyone spat out their drinks and looked at her “What? Mom said she wants to be a grandma soon.”

“Mom. I don’t think that’s appropriate to talk about.”

“Why not honey? It’s important for an Arc to have children sooner than later.”

“I think he means that Blake may not want to have children considering they’re still in school Andrea.” Kali noted as Andrea looked at the faunus as if the two were going to war

‘Oh fuck me’ Blake and Jaune thought

“Sorry Blake it’s just Jaune is our ONLY son that it would make sense for him to at least HAVE children for future generations.” Andrea said while aggressively cutting the turkey

“Oh that’s fi-“ Blake tried to stop the fight before it went further

“It’s actually a problem for her ANDREA. Considering that you’re still in school, which would give the wrong impressions for JAUNE as if he knocked you up during the semester!” Kali said while drinking her wine

“Well what am I supposed to do? I already raised EIGHT kids, and I don’t think I can take another one!” Andrea said

“Why not asked ME!” Kali screamed in anger

“WHY WOULD YOU WANT THAT? HE’S YOUR DAUGHTERS BOYFRIEND!”

“BECAUSE I MARRIED HIM!”

Everything went silent as the Arc family turned towards Jaune as he was sweating bullets

“….I can explain.” He said

“You better. Why didn’t you tell us Kali was your girlfriend?” Andrea asked

“Okay so it started off….what?”

“Yeah Jaune. Why are you lying that Blake was your girlfriend? Kali is way more suited for you. No offense Blake.” October said as she and the rest of the Arc family surrounded Kali while asking her many questions about her relationship with Jaune.

"Non...taken?" Blake said confused as Jaune had a look of misunderstanding as well "So that work out more than I've expected"

"Same." He said as he didn't expect his family just to act like the fight before happened as his mother was not getting along with Kali 'At least the fighting stopped. Let's hope things get better later on.' He smiled as Kali held Wisdom up as the little girl was hugging her.

End of Part one of Meeting the Arcs


End file.
